une semaine de toi
by Lysanea
Summary: Pour aider son meilleur ami condamné à vivre dans une prison dorée, Duo lui fait une proposition aussi inattendue que paradoxale : retourner chercher un souvenir douloureux dans son passé pour profiter de ses derniers jours de liberté.
1. une idée intéressante

**Titre : une semaine de toi.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 ; 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner. _

_**Résumé**_ : pour aider son meilleur ami condamné à vivre dans une prison dorée, Duo lui fait une proposition aussi inattendue que paradoxale : retourner chercher un souvenir douloureux dans son passé pour profiter de ses derniers jours de liberté.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour tout le monde ! je reviens déjà avec un os qui se transformera peut-être en mini-fic si j'en fais une suite, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses, dont vos réactions ! je travaille les fics plus longues que j'avais mises de côté pour écrire _Un si long sommeil_, comme prévu, et je posterai le premier chapitre de l'une d'entre elles tout bientot. J'espère que cette histoire-ci vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre un : une idée intéressante. **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Royaume de Sank, Province de Mêru,  
Villa Winner  
****Eté AC 205  
-**_

**_-  
_**Par un sublime et caniculaire après-midi d'août, deux jeunes hommes de 25 ans prennent le soleil au bord de la piscine de la propriété Winner, appartenant à l'un des plus grands et riches industriels du monde.

- T'aurais dû m'écouter, Quatquat, murmure le châtain à la longue natte.

Quatre Raberba Winner, unique fils et héritier de l'empire Winner, autrement appelé _Angel _ou _Quatquat_ par son meilleur ami.

C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blond platine, ses grands yeux turquoises, son sourire et son air innocent si trompeur qui ont fait des ravages dans le monde des affaires, ruinant plus d'une personne, voir un groupe entier…

- Je t'écoute tout le temps, mon Dodo. Mais tu me dis toujours tant de choses, je ne peux pas tout retenir.

Duncan Oliver Maxwell, un de plus jeunes juges pour enfant connu au monde, autrement appelé « mon Dodo » par son meilleur ami, Tenshi ou Duo-kun par son amant, Duo par tous les autres…

Très à l'aise avec tous le monde, il a préféré se spécialiser dans l'enfance et l'adolescence.

Il participe ainsi à casser l'image du juge implacable et sévère, et il est connu pour son haut sens de la justice et du devoir, reconnu et salué par toute la profession, admiré et envié aussi.

Ses longs cheveux châtain souvent nattés, ses grands yeux bleu tirant fortement sur le violet, son corps longiligne, musclé tout en finesse, lui ont valu, à lui aussi, d'être comparé à un ange…

- Ok, mais je te demande pas de retenir, juste d'écouter et d'appliquer sur le moment.

Mais ce serait plus dû à sa personnalité et à son caractère, qui déteignent sur sa fonction ; il est l'Angel of Child, l'Angel of Justice.

- Et là, tu fais référence à quel moment, exactement ?

Quatre, lui, est aussi un ange avec ses amis et sa famille, mais il doit plus cette comparaison à son apparence ; il est l'Angel of Light.

- Celui où je t'ai conseillé de virer des tunes sur un compte dans un des paradis fiscaux. Depuis le temps, sérieux, t'aurais eu de quoi te faire la malle sans rien voler à ton père- et encore, tu sais ce que j'en pense, c'est absolument pas du vol, vu ce qu'il te fait subir et ce qu'il te doit - t'aurais pu disparaître vite fait bien fait, et te la couler douce avec un beau gosse le restant de ta vie.

- Malheureusement je suis un Winner, et un Winner ne se fond pas comme ça dans la masse ou dans la nature. Mon père est partout, il peut me retrouver n'importe où. Pour les transactions, c'est pareil, il a l'œil sur tout.

- C'est souvent pas le sien, Quatquat, il emprunte les yeux et la crédibilité des gens, quand c'est pas leurs faiblesses. Toi aussi, tu peux le faire, en tout cas, tu _sais_ le faire.

Quatre se met sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers son ami, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

- Je fais pas le poids.

- T'es surtout trop gentil, faut vraiment une raison tout à fait justifiée pour que tu sortes tes griffes. T'es peut-être l'héritier de ton père, mais t'as beaucoup pris de ta mère, paix à son âme.

- Et j'en suis fier.

- Bien sûr, Quatre, mais excuse-moi, l'aurait peut-être mieux valu que tu prennes moins, ou que ce soit ta mère qui reste. Ca te sert qu'à souffrir d'être aussi généreux, gentil et tout qu'elle l'était.

Le jeune héritier ne se formalise pas, il aime l'honnêteté de son meilleur ami, même si elle peut parfois faire très mal.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, soupire-t-il. Dans une semaine, je serai marié. Et c'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas.

Duo se met sur le ventre à son tour, ramenant sa longue natte sur le côté.

- Ouais, marié à une femme, grimace-t-il. Y'a-t-il pire destin pour un gay, sérieux ?

- Je finirai par m'y faire. Et puis mon père ne me force pas à coucher avec elle, je peux perpétuer la lignée sans avoir à en passer par là.

- Nan, mais Quatquat, sans déc', j'ai trop l'impression que tu rentres dans les ordres. T'es trop droit et honnête, tu la tromperas jamais. Damn it ! Tu vas redevenir puceau à ce rythme !

Quatre retient difficile son rire.

- T'es bête, des fois !

- N'empêche, ça me rend triste… Tu profites, au moins ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense connaître la réponse, parce que tu m'en a pas parlé, mais je te pose quand même la question : t'as un amant, en ce moment ?

- On est en plein préparatifs, Duo, non seulement c'est pas idéal comme contexte, mais en plus, j'ai très peu de temps ! J'ai déjà dû lutter pour avoir ces quelques jours de répit ici. Quant à appeler un mec choisit sur catalogue, non merci, ça a le don de pulvériser instantanément ma libido.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, sérieux, ce sont tes derniers jours pour profiter des plaisirs auxquels tu vas bientôt devoir te forcer à renoncer. Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais, étant célibataire, pour rester insensible face à ces dieux grecs vivants. Si j'étais pas fou amoureux d'Heero et comblé au possible par lui, je crois que j'aurais pas de mal à craquer… je sais ! hurle-t-il soudain en se redressant.

- Quoi ? demande Quatre en se redressant à son tour, relevant ses lunettes sur son front.

- Heero !

- Quoi, Heero ? Notre amitié serait-elle à ce point si forte pour que tu en viennes à me proposer de me prêter ton homme ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- Même pas en rêve ! Non, je pensais pas vraiment à lui, mais par son intermédiaire, à Trowa.

S'il n'avait pas déjà le visage rougi par le soleil, les joues de Quatre auraient sûrement témoigné du coup de chaud qu'il a ressenti, provoqué par ce simple nom.

Il remet ses lunettes et se rallonge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, celui-là ?

- C'est bon, Quatquat, fais pas genre, ça te passe au-dessus.

- Tu sais comment je réagis dès qu'on parle de Trowa, fallait pas t'attendre à ce que ça change.

- Mais il _faut_ que ça change ! Tu dois passer à autre chose.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

- Mon œil, ouais ! Allez, mon Quatquat ! Tu t'es jamais remis de cette fête du lycée, ou plutôt de la nuit qui a suivi, je le sais bien.

- Et comment aurais-je pu me remettre de ça, dis-moi ? réplique-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes. J'ai offert ma virginité à un mec en qui je croyais et que j'aimais, qui m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait, et qui se rappelait plus de rien le lendemain ! J'étais tellement dans mon trip que j'ai même pas remarqué que Trowa était bourré à ce point ! Il a été génial, ses gestes étaient si sûrs et précis, ses mots si tendres… Une première fois comme je la rêvais… mais je me serai bien passé du réveil !

S'il y a bien un sujet sensible pour Quatre Raberba Winner, excepté le souvenir de sa mère défunte, c'est bien cette fameuse nuit où il a perdu son innocence dans les bras de Trowa Barton...

- Mieux vaut ça qu'une première fois pourrie, Quatquat, tu l'as toujours reconnu. Tu n'as jamais regretté, et tu ne le regretteras jamais, parce que tu sais, depuis, qu'une telle réussite est rare, surtout la première fois. Tu as toi-même pu vérifier, amant après amant, qu'une telle entente sexuelle est difficile. Même quand on s'aime, ça prend du temps.

- Ca n'en est que plus douloureux encore, parce qu'il ne se souvient de rien et qu'il m'a menti… Ça été trop difficile après ça de le revoir, et heureusement qu'il a été faire ses études dans un autre pays, sinon je crois que c'est moi qui serait parti.

- Vous vous êtes quand même revus durant ces sept dernières années, et il te fait toujours le même effet.

- Peut-être, mais on a plus jamais évoqué cet épisode et tant mieux, puisque apparemment, il est passé à autre chose aussi vite qu'il a oublié cette nuit.

- Quatre…

- C'est du passé, tout ça, le coupe-t-il en se rallongeant complètement. Je vois pas pourquoi tu l'as ramené dans notre conversation. Je vois pas en quoi rappeler ce souvenir va m'aider à profiter de cette dernière semaine de liberté. Sauf si tu veux me faire un message du genre « j'ai déjà connu le pire avec un mec » ou « j'ai qu'à bourré un pote, le sauter toute la nuit et le lendemain, faire comme si je l'avais juste invité à dîner et qu'il s'est bien sagement endormi dans la chambre d'ami. »

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Non, j'ai pensé à Trowa parce que tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu de relations stables, tu vois le genre…

- Bite volage, tout à fait.

- Quatre !

- Bah quoi, c'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

- Il apprécierait, s'il t'entendait…

- Je dois pas être le seul à le penser et certains ont déjà dû lui dire. A commencer par toi ou Heero.

- Ouais, mais dans ta bouche, ça a un autre effet. Bref, je suis sûr que si Heero lui proposait, il serait d'accord pour passer quelques jours avec toi, avant ton mariage.

Cette fois, Quatre se relève complètement et s'assoit sur le transat, fixant Duo de ses grands yeux, les lunettes à nouveau sur le front.

- Tu me fais quoi exactement, là, Duo ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

Duo se redresse à son tour et s'assoit également pour faire face à son ami, à qui il rend son regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Pas du tout, mon Quatquat. Il pourrait s'occuper de toi…

- Tu délires !

- Of course not ! Ca m'est apparu comme une évidence, au fil de la conversation. Sérieux, Quatre, il est ton fantasme réalisé, ton idéal depuis sept ans, où est le problème ?

- Mon idéal ? Mon fantasme ? Ce mec a failli me pourrir ma sexualité, t'es au courant de l'impact qu'à la première fois, quand même ? J'essaie d'oublier depuis sept ans, et toi, tu me proposes de… de… de…

- De tourner définitivement la page sur ta vie homosexuelle en retournant à la source d'un traumatisme, pourquoi pas ? Il t'a offert une première expérience de rêve, même si l'après, tu l'as assimilé à un cauchemar. Renoncé à ta véritable nature et tes désirs en les vivant une dernière fois avec celui qui les a révélé, ce serait vraiment génial. La boucle serait bouclé, il aura été ton premier et ton dernier amant.

- Arrête, Duo, je commence à rêver, t'es en train d'allumer des étoiles dans mes yeux… C'est trop cruel !

- Pourquoi ? Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord, non ?

- L'idée m'intéresse, je vais pas le nier, mais… on est deux dans cette affaire. Je ne vois pas comment Trowa pourrait accepter, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il a peut-être quelqu'un en ce moment, et je ne suis sûrement pas son genre. Après cette nuit-là, il ne m'a plus jamais manifesté d'intérêt…

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai toujours connu avec des mecs de blond platine à blond vénitien, aux yeux allant du vert le plus clair au bleu le plus profond. Mais jamais aussi beau et profond que ceux de mon Heero…

- Bah voyons… Mais ça ne résout rien... Et si jamais il me refait le même plan et qu'il oublie tout ?

- Arrête, tu cherches des prétextes et ils ne tiennent absolument pas la route ! J'appelle Heero.

Avant que le blond ait pu le retenir, il a filé chercher son portable.

Quatre soupire ; dans quoi se sont-ils donc embarqués ?  
Il se surprend à avoir de l'espoir, alors qu'il sent pourtant qu'il risque d'être déçu et de souffrir…

Mais il a envie de prendre ce risque, parce que c'est Trowa.  
Il n'a pas cessé d'essayer de retrouver Trowa dans toutes ses histoires, courtes ou durables, dans toutes les étreintes de ses amants, il essayait de ressentir à nouveau ces sensations et ces sentiments qui l'avaient fait vibrer lors de cette première et unique nuit avec lui.

En vain.

Duo a même déjà proposé à Quatre de parler à Trowa, avec cette idée qu'il faut traiter le mal par le mal…  
Mais Quatre a refusé, sentant bien que vu la nature de Trowa, s'il était vraiment intéressé par lui, il lui aurait déjà fait savoir…

Duo n'a pas insisté et ça l'a conforté dans son idée…

Depuis, il continue d'essayer de l'oublier, mais rien n'y a fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'est une blessure, une cicatrice encore vivace dans son cœur, et il subi encore aujourd'hui ce flot d'émotions contradictoires lorsqu'il repense à tout ça : la perfection de la première fois, le cauchemar du réveil et la perte de l'être aimé, la désillusion…

Il pousse un nouveau soupir alors que Duo revient, parlant au téléphone.

- Oui, honey, tu me rappelles au plus vite. Je t'aime aussi, à ce soir si je ne t'ai pas avant. Fais attention à toi.

Il coupe le portable et se rassoit.

Quatre lui sourit, attendri au possible.

- Vous vivez ensemble depuis sept ans et vous êtes amoureux comme aux premiers jours, c'est tellement beau !

- Ca fait bien douze ans qu'on s'aime, quand même… Même si on aime pas à 13 ans comme on aime à 17 ou à 24 ans. Il y a eu des clashs, mais on est toujours revenu l'un vers l'autre… La plus longue séparation a été de six mois, et ça a bien été la période la plus difficile de ma vie, tu t'en souviens. Enfin bref, il en parle à Trowa et me tient au courant.

- C'est un peu la honte, quand même…

- Mais non ! Et puis tu sais, il s'est touours senti mal d'avoir oublié cette nuit, et c'est seulement parce que tu as joué le jeu du « c'est pas si grave » qu'il a pu se sentir moins coupable. Et je sais que tu l'as fait pour cette raison. Mais ça l'a vraiment touché de t'avoir blessé.

- Ca ne m'a pas consolé, au contraire. J'étais vraiment amoureux, je pensais que je l'intéressais plus que comme le meilleur ami du mec de son meilleur ami… J'ai confondu amour et amitié, en gros. Pour lui, tout ça n'était qu'une connerie, un laisser-aller que sa mémoire s'est chargé d'effacer. Pour moi…

La sonnerie du portable de Duo l'interrompt.  
Le châtain prend son téléphone.

- Excuse-moi, mon Quatquat. Oui, honey ? Génial ! Dès qu'il peut ! Ca marche, à ce soir. Je t'embrasse fort, dit-il encore avant de reposer son portable. Il sera là demain !

Un nœud d'angoisse se forme dans le ventre de Quatre et il sent son estomac se contracter.  
L'appréhension, l'excitation en lui se mêlent douloureusement.

- Ok.

Duo pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Oh man, c'est quoi cette tête ? Quatre, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, essaie-t-il de le rassurer en lui adressant un sourire hésitant. Y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. S'il a dit oui, c'est qu'il le voulait, hein, Duo ?

- Bien sûr. Heero ne lui aurait jamais mis la pression, il ne lui aurait même pas demandé ça comme un service. Il est question de sentiments et pas ceux de n'importe qui, il sait combien tu comptes pour moi.

Quatre pose sa main sur la sienne, qui est toujours sur son épaule.

- Merci, mon Dodo. Tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux prendre mon appart en ville, en attendant. Vous y serez bien, Heero et toi.

- C'est gentil, ça ! On peut vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais que t'adore ma salle de bain.

- Oui, ta salle de bain qui, à elle seule, fait la taille de notre appart à Heero et moi ! Tout comme ta terrasse, d'ailleurs…

- Je te laisserai les clés avant que tu partes.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est trop cool !

Ils se rallongent tous les deux et reprennent leur bain de soleil.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, une sorte de gémissement sourd s'échappent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Étonnés d'en entendre l'écho chez l'autre, ils relèvent tous les deux la tête et se regardent, puis leurs yeux glissent en même temps vers une certaine partie de leur anatomie, et ils éclatent de rire.

- Je crois qu'on a bien besoin de piquer une tête… assure Duo.

D'un même mouvement ils se lèvent et en deux bonds, plongent dans la piscine.

L'eau à la température idéale calme instantanément leur température corporelle, que le simple fait d'imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire les prochains jours, l'un avec son amant dans un super appart aux milles possibilités, et l'autre avec l'homme dont il rêve depuis son adolescence, a subitemment fait grimper d'un coup…

-

-

_A suivre (?) …_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et donné envie d'avoir une suite... Kisu ! Lysa._


	2. nouvelle chance ou jeu dangereux ?

**Titre** : **une semaine de toi**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Syrah, la cuisinière.

_**Pairing **_: 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Syrah _

_**Résumé**_ : Trowa a accepté la proposition de Duo de passer la dernière semaine de liberté de Quatre avec lui.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : kikoo ! merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon os qui est donc devenu la première partie d'une fic qui sera plutôt courte (normalement). Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier, par contre. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux** :** nouvelle chance ou jeu dangereux ?**

**-  
-**

Quatre termine juste son heure de yoga lorsqu'il entend un bruit de moteur se rapprocher.  
Il jette un œil à la fenêtre et voit effectivement une moto s'arrêter devant la villa, dont le portail est ouvert.

Trowa, le passager, descend le premier et ôte son casque ; Quatre pousse un long soupir, envahit par un bonheur des plus simples et primaires : celui de voir la personne qu'on aime.

Mais son cœur se serre très vite, parce que le conducteur aussi est descendu et a ôté son casque : c'est un très bel homme aux longs cheveux aussi blonds que les siens, au teint hâlé, et il est presque sûr, même sans le discerner à cette distance, que ses yeux sont bleus ou verts.

Bien évidemment, Quatre pense de suite à un amant, passé, présent ou à venir.

Il faut s'attendre à tout avec Trowa.

Et cette familiarité qu'ils affichent dans cette étreinte et cette façon de s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir ne fait que conforter Quatre dans sa première idée.

Il se détache de la fenêtre et se décide à aller l'accueillir.

Heureusement qu'il a été bien inspiré de faire son yoga maintenant, sans cela, il serait dans un état pire qu'épouvantable, déjà qu'il n'en est pas loin, à cogiter sur toute cette situation depuis la veille.

Il sort juste au moment où Trowa arrive devant l'escalier ; celui-ci s'arrête et lève la tête vers lui.

Un moment passe durant lequel ils se regardent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux malgré la mèche de Trowa qui lui cache un œil.  
Ce qui ne diminue en rien l'intensité de son regard et de leur échange entier.

Puis, lentement, les lèvres de Trowa s'étirent en un léger sourire, qui termine de retourner le cœur de Quatre.

Malgré la souffrance, malgré ses efforts, malgré les années, il lui fait toujours le même effet… si ce n'est plus.

Oh non, lui, il n'a jamais rien oublié, il n'a même plutôt jamais cessé de tout revivre, encore et encore, se berçant d'illusions, remuant le couteau dans la plaie au point d'en rouiller la lame.

- Tu m'attendais ?

Cette voix un rien plus grave que la dernière fois qu'il l'a entendu, peut-être un an plus tôt… ou plus exactement onze mois plus tôt…  
Grave et chaude, douce et envoûtante, si... trompeuse…

- J'ai entendu la moto.

Trowa commence à monter la dizaine de marches qui les séparent, en prenant tout son temps, sans le quitter des yeux, le caressant d'un regard appréciateur plus qu'équivoque.

Un regard qui lui rappelle douloureusement ceux qu'il avait pour lui, les dernières semaines du Lycée, et encore _cette_ _nuit-là_...

Quatre, lui, est comme hypnotisé par le jeu des muscles de ses bras, de son torse et de ses abdos qu'il devine sous son t-shirt vert comme ses yeux, et qui lui donne terriblement chaud.

Au-delà du bruit électrisant du frôlement du tissu sur la peau, qu'il arrive à percevoir dans le lourd silence, il a l'impression d'entendre quelque part le tic-tac d'une horloge, tellement les secondes semblent se dresser autour d'eux, comme si le temps s'était matérialisé.

Bien sûr, le temps avec Trowa lui est compté…  
Le sablier est retourné, le décompte a commencé…

- J'ai demandé à mon beau-frère Zechs de me déposer.

Trowa ne veut surtout pas lui donner l'illusion qu'il se justifie ; c'est juste une information, une précision dont il aurait pu se passer, mais qui fait bien, dans la phrase, alors il l'a dite.

- Ta sœur et toi avez les mêmes goûts, ça prête à confusion, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Quatre.

Trowa s'immobilise une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa progression.  
Plus que quelques marches…

_Tic-tac_.

Quatre peut déjà sentir son parfum, portée par une très légère brise.  
L'ambre…

Bien sûr qu'il ne porte pas le même parfum depuis toujours, mais la note de fond est toujours basée sur l'ambre…  
Une note chaude, suave et sensuelle… comme lui.

Comme tout ce qu'il est, de sa démarche à son regard, en passant par sa présence.

- Effectivement, répond-il en avalant les deux dernières marches. Mais me crois-tu si cruel au point de demander à un futur amant de me déposer chez mon futur ex-amant, ou à un ex-amant de me déposer chez mon nouvel amant ?

- Nous ne le sommes pas encore.

Ils sont face à face, à présent, Trowa légèrement plus grand que Quatre.

- Je suis là pour y remédier, murmure Trowa en se penchant à son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Bonjour, Quatre. Ca fait bien longtemps.

Il se recule un peu, mais reste plus près que la distance de sécurité qu'a souhaité imposer Quatre, qui a sauté avant même de voir le jour…

Quatre, brusquement enveloppé par cette douceur et cette sensualité ambrée, noyé par son regard émeraude aux éclats dorés, qui doit lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et se trahir.

- Bonjour, Trowa, répond-il d'un ton qu'il arrive, Dieu seul sait comment, à rendre léger et enjoué, en lui adressant un grand sourire. Bienvenue chez moi. Je t'en prie, l'invite-t-il en pivotant pour rentrer dans la villa.

- Merci, Quatre.

Trowa le suit à l'intérieur, et Quatre sent son regard dans son dos… et plus bas.

Il sait que le pantalon qu'il utilise pour faire du yoga le moule avantageusement, et il ne se pose plus la question de savoir s'il aurait dû prendre le temps de se changer ou non…

- Je vais commencer par te montrer ta chambre, que tu puisses déposer tes affaires. Syrah ne va pas tarder à arriver, c'est elle qui s'occupe des repas du midi.

- Et le soir, tu te fais livrer ou tu sors, c'est ça ?

Quatre s'arrête devant l'escalier et lui fait face.

- Je sais cuisiner, Trowa.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire.

- J'aime ça.

- Les gosses de riches ont souvent comme passion ce qui, pour les autres, représente une corvée.

Le petit sourire qui s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de Trowa se fige lorsqu'il comprend, par le regard que Quatre lui lance, que sa remarque l'a blessé.

- Il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas : l'intérêt pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un, l'amour et la présence d'une mère, par exemple.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, excuse-moi.

- Je n'ai pas la même capacité que toi, sans doute, mais je vais tâcher d'oublier.

- Bien envoyé, reconnaît Trowa alors qu'ils commencent à monter les marches. Mais ça fait pratiquement sept ans, t'as fait un blocage ou…

- Je n'ai pas bloqué ! le coupe vivement Quatre, en s'arrêtant et se retournant si brusquement que Trowa a manqué de lui rentrer dedans.

Celui-ci relève les yeux du fessier victime d'un matage dans les règles de l'art, nullement gêné d'avoir, du coup, été pris en flag.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit. Ça a pas été facile et je suis pas fier de moi, alors on va pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

- C'est mieux, oui, confirme Quatre en arrivant à l'étage. Voici ta chambre, reprend-il en ouvrant la porte devant laquelle ils se sont arrêtés.

Trowa entre et embrasse la pièce du regard : spacieuse, agréable, accueillante, mais…

- Ce n'est pas ta chambre, remarque-t-il.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la tienne.

Il pose ses affaires sur le lit et lui fait face.

- Est-ce bien utile ?

- C'est trop tôt pour répondre. Cette porte, continue-t-il en s'avançant vers elle pour l'ouvrir, donne directement sur ma chambre. Elle s'ouvre des deux côtés.

Trowa lui jette un drôle de regard en le rejoignant.

- C'est bon à savoir. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser souvent. Ca voudrait dire que ma présence est inutile.

Quatre soutient son regard un moment en silence.

- Tout a été un peu soudain, et nous devons discuter de pas mal de choses pour être sûrs de vouloir continuer.

- Si ça peut te rassurer.

- Comment ça, si ça peut me rassurer ? C'est plutôt toi qui doit attendre de l'être !

- Absolument pas.

Quatre le regarde, surpris, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais Trowa se contente de lui rendre son regard en silence.

- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrai te demander ?

- Je suis là pour toi, Quatre, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Je ne serais pas là, sinon.

Quatre referme la porte.

- Je vais te faire visiter le reste de la villa pour que tu sois totalement à l'aise.

- Je te suis.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté, Trowa ? reprend-il une fois sortis de la chambre. Est-ce parce que tu ne te refuses pas le plaisir d'une petite aventure, peu importe la personne ?

- Tu es quelque un de bien, Quatre. Ton histoire me touche, je compte bien t'offrir la possibilité de vivre et de faire tout ce dont tu as envie, avant d'être enfermé dans ton rôle d'époux fidèle et d'hériter.

- Le rôle de ma vie… grimace-t-il en ouvrant une nouvelle porte. Ici, c'est la salle de bain, avec le jacuzzi, au fond à droite, et l'accès au sauna, par la gauche. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards, n'hésite pas à fouiller.

- C'est cool.

- Alors tu as accepté pour faire ta B.A. de l'année ? le taquine-t-il en quittant la salle de bain.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir une haute opinion de moi, dis donc.

- T'as pas fait grand-chose pour.

- Exact. Je vais profiter de l'occasion pour me réhabiliter à tes yeux.

- Beau projet, même si tu n'as pas à faire ça. Voici la cuisine. Je l'utilise rarement, mais elle est équipée, les placards et le frigo sont moins remplis qu'en bas, mais c'est suffisant pour les petites fringales de la journée… ou de la nuit.

- Tu fais aussi partie de ceux qui se lèvent pour grignoter, alors.

- Mais je ne suis pas somnambule, rassure-toi.

- Moi non plus. Si je comprends bien, chaque étage est un appartement en lui-même.

- A une ou deux pièces près, oui. Ici, tu as la bibliothèque, et là, la salle de sport avec une partie aménagée pour la relaxation. Ces pièces communiquent entre elles.

Trowa s'avance et détaille les livres à sa portée, assez impressionné.

- J'aurai dû me douter que tu avais une bibliothèque digne de ce nom.

- Comme tous les riches, mais celle-ci n'est qu'une partie de nos collections. La plus importante est au manoir familial.

- C'est un cliché, mais il s'avère exact, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, répond Quatre en souriant.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu en as lu pas mal, à l'inverse de ceux qui n'ont pas lu le centième de leur collection.

- J'attendais que tu le fasses remarquer ! Tu viens de marquer des points dans ton projet de réhabilitation, Trowa !

- Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours pensé, te concernant, continue-t-il en passant dans la salle de sport, c'est que tu es souvent l'exception qui confirme toutes les règles.

- Comment ça ?

- Le seul cliché auquel tu pourrais répondre, c'est d'être un saoudien plein aux as. Et encore, ta famille a fait fortune dans l'exploitation minière et non dans le pétrole. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas souvent croisé d'arabe blond aux yeux bleu, ni de blond au Q.I. aussi élevé et à la culture aussi grande.

- Je suis flatté, parce que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a matière à comparaison, c'est bien toi, vu le nombre de blonds que tu as connu et fréquenté.

- Je n'ai connu que ça… le reprend Trowa, d'une voix qui interpelle Quatre. C'est une cabine de massage ?

- Oui.

- Je suis conquis. C'est vraiment génial, comme endroit, surtout pour se détendre et se ressourcer.

- J'espère que ça te fera du bien et que tu passeras de bons moments ici.

Trowa revient vers Quatre, avec ce sourire dont on est jamais vraiment sûr que c'en est un.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile. Mais le plus important, c'est toi. Je veux vraiment qu'on te crée d'excellents souvenirs, Quatre, je veux que tu sois heureux, je _veux_ te rendre heureux.

Quatre baisse les yeux, intimidé par sa détermination, puis les relève pour les planter dans les siens.

- Tu as vraiment l'air d'y tenir, c'est... bizarre. Après tout, tu t'en foutais de moi, hier encore.

Trowa lui caresse la joue avec une tendresse bouleversante qui fait s'accélerer les battements de son coeur.

- Je ne pensais peut-être pas à toi hier, mais aujourd'hui, je suis là, et pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, ton histoire me touche. Et puis tu n'es pas n'importe qui, on se connaît depuis très longtemps, même sans s'être vus très régulièrement. C'est vrai qu'on a plus l'air de connaissances que d'amis, mais on a été très proches, ados. On a passé des bons moments, même si j'ai tout gâché en oubliant le meilleur…

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te demande un truc de fou, ou que je cherche à t'humilier par vengeance ?

- Avec un autre, j'aurai eu un doute. Mais pas avec toi. Et si tu veux m'humilier pour te soulager, fais-le. Je te le répète, je suis là pour toi.

Quatre soupire et se dégage pour rejoindre la fenêtre, sur laquelle il s'appuie.

- J'ai envie de te dire merci, Trowa, mais avec une réserve. Parce que je sais vraiment pas ce qui va ressortir de tout ça. J'ai pas fait de blocage sur ce qui s'est passé, mais quelque part, je reste assez marqué.

- Je comprends. On a jamais reparlé de cet épisode, depuis. Peut-être qu'on pourrait le faire, aujourd'hui.

- On avait pas décidé, y'a quelques minutes à peine, de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet ? remarque-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Exact. Mais il y a des choses qui doivent être précisées et c'est l'occasion. Ca t'aidera peut-être à me faire confiance, pour la suite.

- Si tu le dis. Mais je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à revenir sur le passé, Trowa, ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est pas en m'expliquant les choses aujourd'hui que tout s'arrangera, j'ai grandi avec les conséquences de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, je me suis beaucoup construit sur ça. Tu as pu passer à autre chose rapidement, mais ça n'a jamais été mon cas. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste… être avec toi. Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose, mais…

- Je comprends plus de choses que tu ne le penses, Quatre, le coupe-t-il en le rejoignant. Si je t'ai donné l'impression de sous-estimer l'impact qu'a eu cette expérience sur toi, j'en suis désolé. Mais pour ton bien, il valait mieux que je ne sois pas trop présent dans ta vie, après avoir fait cette énorme erreur.

- Coucher ensemble était une erreur, alors.

Trowa prend ses mains entre les siennes.

- Toi seul peut en juger, je ne peux rien dire sur ça. Mon erreur à moi a été de tant boire et surtout, d'oublier. La tienne, de me faire confiance au point de m'offrir ta virginité. Je ne le méritais vraiment pas, j'ai tellement honte, encore aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai jamais rien regretté d'autre que le réveil, Trowa. Le reste… c'est ce reste que j'aimerai retrouver, aujourd'hui.

- C'est tout à fait possible.

Ils se regardent en silence alors que leurs mains unies se serrent encore plus, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant alors qu'ils les pressent entre leur deux corps, au niveau de leurs cœurs qui cognent si fort dans leurs poitrines que Quatre en tremble.

Quatre s'est préparé à reparler du passé, il se doutait bien qu'il n'y couperait pas.  
Mais il n'a pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il y aurait tant d'émotion, de sentiments, de silence plus parlant que de longs discours, entre eux.

Il n'imaginait pas ce regard-là, cette tension chez Trowa.

Ca le terrifie, il ne veut pas souffrir, à nouveau, replonger dans le piège de l'espoir, surtout qu'il n'y en a aucun, pour eux, plus aujourd'hui encore qu'il y a sept ans.

Il essaie de se dégager mais Trowa resserre sa prise sur lui.

- Trowa…

- Laisse-moi atténuer la douleur de ta première expérience pour te laisser d'autres souvenirs de moi, de nous, dont ni toi ni moi n'aurons honte. C'est ça, ta vraie demande, n'est-ce pas, Quatre ? C'est ce que tu attendais de moi, en faisant cette proposition, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'effraies ?

Quatre se sent prisonnier de son regard.  
La situation lui a échappé beaucoup trop vite.

- Tu me dis tout ce dont j'ai envie et besoin d'entendre. Est-ce que c'est une mise en scène ? Est-ce que tu es en train de jouer un rôle ?

- Tu te poses trop de questions, Quatre. Laisse-toi aller, dans une semaine, il ne nous restera plus que des souvenirs…

Quatre remarque que Trowa a dit "Il ne _nous_ restera plus…".

Mais il n'a pas l'occasion de revenir sur ce "_nous"_, parce que, déjà, Trowa se penche sur lui.  
Son regard, rendu trouble par le désir, va de ses yeux à ses lèvres, que Quatre mord depuis quelques secondes, mais qu'il finit par desserrer, dans l'attente de l'inévitable.

Trowa ne fait d'abord que les effleurer, puis il saisit la lèvre inférieure de Quatre entre ses dents, par jeu, avec une grande douceur, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

Quatre ne peut retenir un petit gémissement, fermant à demi ses paupières, un long frisson parcourant son corps.

Trowa s'écarte légèrement en souriant, satisfait de cette réaction.  
Et lorsque Quatre ouvre de nouveau complètement les yeux, il répond à l'interrogation muette qu'il y lit en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, puis avec sa langue qu'il finit par glisser à l'intérieur lorsque Quatre l'y autorise, pour venir chercher la sienne, alors qu'il libère leurs mains pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui.

Quatre n'oppose aucune résistance, bien au contraire, il frissonne encore entre ses bras.

C'est simple, depuis que Trowa est descendu de la moto, à peine une heure plus tôt - qui lui paraît une éternité - il ne rêve que de cet instant, qu'il ne pensait pas voir arriver avant la fin de la journée au moins.

Concrètement, il rêve de pouvoir revivre un tel moment depuis pas moins de sept ans...  
Alors il se laisse entraîner avec plaisir dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné.

Refusant d'être totalement passif, il approfondit lui-même leur échange en appuyant sur la nuque de Trowa avec sa main libérée, l'autre se perdant dans ses mèches aux doux reflets roux.

Ils s'interrompent à peine le temps d'une inspiration, lorsque leurs souffles se font trop courts pour poursuivre, puis reprennent possession de leurs bouches respectives, l'explorant et se la dévorant durant de très longues minutes, n'en laissant pas un recoin inexploré.

Quatre se perd complètement dans son plaisir, retrouvant les sensations qu'avait provoqué son premier baiser avec Trowa, mais aujourd'hui si décuplées qu'il s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme pour le retenir, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité de ce qu'il est en train de vivre et avoir une prise réelle dessus.

Il se sent presque défaillir, il en a rêvé encore et encore, il a recherché ce goût, cette douceur, cette fougue qui n'appartiennent qu'à Trowa dans chaque baiser qu'il a échangé depuis lui.

Souvent, il s'est dit que s'il ne le retrouvait pas, c'eétait parce que le temps passant, il avait dû oublier…  
Mais non, son corps n'a rien oublié, pas plus que son esprit.

Seul Trowa sait le faire trembler ainsi, faire vibrer chaque cellule de son corps, mettre son cœur dans un tel état.

En quelques baisers, Trowa l'a ramené sept ans en arrière…

Lorsqu'ils consentent enfin à s'arrêter, ils ont tous les deux les joues rouges et les jambes flageolantes, les yeux brillants d'un désir sans aucune nuance ni retenue.

Pendant un petit moment encore, ils restent à se regarder, haletants, incapables de parler, s'appuyant sur la fenêtre parce qu'ils ne font pas confiance à leurs corps éprouvés par un tel plaisir pour les soutenir seuls.

- Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de discuter des détails, Quatre, finit par dire Trowa, pressant son front contre le sien. Je veux continuer, je veux être avec toi, quoi que tu me demandes.

- La seule chose que je désire, Trowa, c'est toi. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit uniquement sexuel, entre nous. Je t'ai demandé si tu jouais un rôle. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu me dis que je m'en pose trop. Je vais arrêter de le faire. Si c'est effectivement une mise en scène… j'aimerais que tu continues.

Trowa se redresse.

- Quatre…

- Je veux qu'on oublie notre passé, l'interrompt-il d'une voix mal assurée, je veux qu'on fasse comme si on était un vrai couple, même si ce ne sont que des mensonges. S'il te plaît, donne-moi l'illusion que je compte pour toi, donne-moi l'illusion d'avoir plus d'une semaine ensemble…

Trowa comprend que Quatre est vraiment à bout, même s'il essaie de le cacher.

Duo l'a prévenu, lorsqu'ils se sont vus, la veille.  
Heero et lui l'ont invité à manger pour discuter une peu de tout ça, Duo étant légitimement inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Alors Trowa sait, grâce à lui, que Quatre souffre beaucoup plus de la situation qu'il ne le montre, que ce mariage le déprime totalement, et qu'il le ressent vraiment comme une condamnation, un renoncement total au bonheur auquel il aspire.

Quatre est tellement loin de ce style de vie où tout n'est qu'apparence et faux semblant.

Même s'il vient de lui demander quelque chose qui y ressemble beaucoup, en voulant que tous les deux jouent au couple amoureux en vacances, Trowa sait que pour Quatre, ça n'aura rien d'un jeu, qu'il n'aura pas à feindre de l'aimer. Parce qu'il connaît, depuis toujours, les sentiments que Quatre n'a jamais cessé d'avoir pour lui, et que contrairement à lui, il n'a jamais rien oublié de ce qu'ils ont partagé, cette nuit-là.

C'est pour ça qu'il a immédiatement accepté la proposition de Duo, relayée par Heero.

Personne ne mérite un tel destin, et il enrage à l'idée que Quatre y soit soumis.

Il leur a imposé une distance, toutes ces années, sachant combien Quatre en souffrait, mais il l'a fait pour lui… et pour eux.  
Même si aujourd'hui, il se demande si ça a vraiment servi à grand chose…

En tout cas, il est là, à présent, et il est bien décidé à rendre Quatre heureux, aussi court que soit leur sursis.  
Le destin leur a pris beaucoup de choses, mais il ne leur prendra pas ces quelques jours.

- D'accord, Quatre. On fera comme ça.

Quatre enfouit son visage dans le cou de Trowa, qui le serre plus fort contre lui.

- Merci, Trowa.

- S'il te plaît, Quatre, n'hésite pas à pleurer, à crier, ne te retiens pas, sois le plus naturel possible. Tu ne dois avoir aucune contrainte, aucune règle, aucune hésitation. Ce sont tes derniers jours, Quatre, ne les gâche pas avec des considérations qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je vais faire en sorte que tu te sentes le plus à l'aise possible.

- Ca ira.

Ils restent un moment ainsi, Quatre profitant au maximum de la chaleur de Trowa, du bonheur d'être dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son parfum et de la douceur de sa peau.

Une sorte de bip retentit, le forçant à se détacher.

- C'est sûrement Syrah. Elle a les clefs, mais me prévient toujours de son arrivée en sonnant. Viens, je vais te présenter.

- Attends… le retient-il en attrapant son poignet pour le faire revenir vers lui.

Il lui relève le menton et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quatre rougit et sourit, aux anges, ému par cette tendre attention.

- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

Quatre effleure sa joue du bout des doigts avant d'ouvrir la marche.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fini de te faire visiter, mais en gros, le reste des pièces de l'étage sont des chambres, et au fond du couloir, la terrasse. Tu peux y accéder par le balcon des chambres. En bas, c'est plus rapide.

L'escalier descendu, Quatre lui désigne les différentes pièces.

- La salle de bain, toute simple…

- Tu appelles ça simple ? J'ai rarement vu une baignoire aussi grande… Mais comparée à celle de l'étage, j'adhère totalement à ta notion de simplicité.

Quatre sourit.

- Ici, tu as deux chambres. En face, ce sont le salon et la salle à manger, avec l'accès à la terrasse, au jardin et à la piscine. Au bout, la cave et le cellier. Et là, la cuisine. Syrah ?

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années est en train de sortir de quoi préparer le déjeuner, lorsque Quatre et Trowa entrent.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Winner. Monsieur.

- Bonjour, Syrah. Je vous présente mon ami, Trowa Barton. Il va rester avec nous toute la semaine, normalement. Trowa, voici Syrah, une des meilleurs cuisinières au monde ! dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la femme.

- Arrêtez, Monsieur Winner, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir des compliments et de rougir. Monsieur Barton, je suis enchantée de vous connaître.

- Moi de même.

- Monsieur Maxwell est parti ?

- Oui.

Le regard de la Syrah va de l'un à l'autre avec bienveillance.

- Je vois, il vous a laissé un peu d'intimité pour profiter de votre compagnon avant la séparation. C'est très gentil à lui. Il vous adore vraiment. Vous savez, Monsieur, j'ai même peur qu'il n'intervienne à votre mariage ! Mais il sait que ça vous causerait plus de tort que de bien.

Trowa ne laisse rien paraître, mais il est étonné. Il pensait que tous les employés de la famille Winner étaient au service du père et n'accepteraient donc pas un tel comportement chez l'héritier.

Il s'est apparemment bien trompé…

- J'ai eu bien du mal à le lui faire comprendre… Mais je sais qu'il se tiendra tranquille.

- Pour vous, oui. Excusez-moi, Monsieur Barton, je ne devrai pas parler ainsi de ce mariage devant vous. Cela doit vous rendre triste aussi. Allons, ne gâchons pas ce temps à évoquer cette situation injuste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Syrah, nous sommes préparés.

- Bien. Alors, Monsieur Barton, il faudra que vous me fassiez la liste de tout ce que vous n'aimez pas, ou de ce dont vous êtes allergique. Il ne manquerait plus que vous tombiez malade ! Et si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas, surtout.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une petite heure.

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure, Syrah, et merci.

Ils sortent de la cuisine.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'aider ?

- Oh non ! Quand elle cuisine, il vaut mieux se tenir éloigner. Elle déteste qu'on envahisse son espace vital.

- A ce point ?

- Je n'exagère rien. Tu auras l'occasion de le voir, peut-être, si tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Bien, tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier, avant le déjeuner, comme ranger tes affaires, te doucher, te changer, ou passer un coup de fil, je sais pas ?

- J'aimerai bien me doucher et me changer.

- Ok. Fais comme chez toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

Trowa se rapproche et pose sa main sur son épaule, avant de la laisser glisser sur son bras jusqu'à sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? murmure-t-il.

Quatre ne peut réprimer un nouveau frisson au ton de sa voix, alors que déjà ses gestes, doux comme une caresse, l'ont électrisé.

- Avec plaisir… répond-il sur le même ton. Mais ce ne sera pas une simple douche, alors…

Trowa le pousse doucement jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur du couloir, appuyant son corps conte le sien.

- C'est-à-dire ? souffle-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille, la mordillant au passage.

Quatre déglutit, une main crispée dans la sienne, l'autre agrippant son épaule.

- Baignoire ou jacuzzi ? parvient-il à articuler, alors que Trowa s'attaque à la peau tendre de son cou, une main curieuse caressant doucement sa hanche sous son t-shirt.

- Jacuzzi, décide-t-il en remontant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres, alternant baisers et tendres morsures. J'ai envie ¤ _baiser ¤_ de faire ¤ _morsure ¤ _des bulles ¤ _baiser ¤ _avec toi, précise-t-il contre ses lèvres, après y avoir déposé un dernier baiser.

Quatre explose de rire alors que Trowa se redresse en souriant.

- Alors montons faire des bulles !

- Je te suis.

- Tu veux encore profiter de la vue, c'est ça ?

Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit, alors qu'ils gagnent l'escalier côte à côte, mais que Quatre accepte de monter en premier, pour le plus grand plaisir visuel de Trowa…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette 2ème partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt pour la suite, si ça vous dit toujours... Kisu ! Lysanea._


	3. Petit déjeuner entre amis

**Titre** : **une semaine de toi**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 ; 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner _

_**Résumé**_ : Heero et Duo s'invitent pour un petit-déjeuner, histoire de savoir comment ça se passen entre leurs deux meilleurs amis...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : hello ! J'ai fini par arriver à mettre un peu mes idées en place pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, j'avoue, mais il y a de moments où il faut savoir s'arrêter et trancher. Je vous remercie pour avoir lu mes deux précédents chapitres et merci de m'avoir laisser une review pour ceux qui l'ont fait ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : petit-déjeuner entre amis.**

_§§§§_

_§§_

C'est avec un sentiment bizarre que Trowa se réveille, ce matin-là, le deuxième depuis son arrivée chez Quatre.

Ce qui ne va pas, c'est l'absence d'une source de chaleur à laquelle il s'est habituée, comme une évidence ; ne pas sentir le corps chaud de Quatre contre lui le tire rapidement de son sommeil.

Mais à peine ouvre-t-il les yeux pour rencontrer le vide à ses côtés, confirmant par là que Quatre est effectivement sorti du lit, qu'il sent un souffle chaud et léger sur sa nuque, tandis que le lit s'affaisse dangereusement derrière lui.

- Tu es réveillé ? entend-il murmurer à son oreille.

Il se laisse envelopper par la présence de Quatre, par son odeur et la fraîcheur de son corps tout juste douché qui procure de délicieux frissons au sien.

Il consent à se tourner vers lui, lorsqu'il le sent déposer de doux baisers de son épaule à sa nuque, pour rencontrer son magnifique regard, aussi tendre et doux que ses baisers, qui le fait complètement fondre ; il n'a jamais croisé un tel bleu de toute sa vie et de toutes ses aventures.

Mais plus que la couleur de ses yeux, c'est ce qu'ils portent comme sentiments, comme profondeur, un véritable tourbillon dans lequel on peut se perdre, complètement hypnotisé, si on n'y prend pas garde.

C'est vraiment très paradoxal, parce qu'en même temps, c'est un regard qui ne ment pas, un regard d'une pureté incroyable, qui dit tellement tout de la droiture et de l'honnêteté de son propriétaire qu'on se retrouve à avoir du mal à mentir ou à tricher.

Quatre sait jouer de ce regard, qui peut se faire innocent, tendre et doux, ou au contraire autoritaire et implacable.

Trowa en a eu une démonstration, la veille, lorsque Quatre a accepté de participer à une vidéoconférence inattendue. Un contretemps d'une demi-heure qui ne l'avait déjà pas mis de bonne humeur. Son attitude était radicalement différente et son regard, même à travers l'écran, en a fait trembler plus d'un, Trowa l'a remarqué même planqué derrière la porte…

Mais il avoue sans honte que s'il aime lorsque Quatre le couve de son regard avec tendresse et amour, ce qu'il adore par-dessus tout, c'est le voir s'assombrir de désir, puis de plaisir lorsqu'il y répond, jusqu'à devenir presque noir au moment le plus fort de leur étreinte.

Quatre est aussi très sensible à son regard, mais plus à la façon dont il le regarde, surtout à cet instant.

Trowa, conscient de son effet, se reprend et lui sourit en se redressant contre l'oreiller

- Et toi, tu es déjà levé, remarque-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Quelle heure il est ?

- Un peu plus de 9h30.

Trowa grimace en posant son menton sur son épaule, nouant ses bras sur son ventre, alors que Quatre se laisse aller en arrière, pour mieux s'adosser contre son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as tiré du lit aussi tôt ? Tout va bien ?

- C'est un appel de Duo, vers 9h, qui m'a réveillé. Ils voulaient savoir si ça nous disait qu'Heero et lui passent petit-déjeuner avec nous.

- Bonne idée, reconnaît-il en couvrant son cou de tendres baisers.

- C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, j'étais sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas. Ils devraient arriver vers 10h, normalement. Je vais descendre tout préparer, tu me rejoins après ta douche ?

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, on aurait pris notre douche ensemble, et j'aurais pu t'aider en bas.

Quatre se détache doucement et se tourne vers lui, lui faisant face.

Il dégage quelques mèches de cheveux en une tendre caresse, avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Il se recule après ce baiser langoureux, légèrement étourdi, mais Trowa le garde dans ses bras, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- On ne serait jamais sortis de la douche à temps, Trowa, tu le sais bien. Et puis, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller. Tu es si beau, quand tu dors, et j'ai rarement l'occasion de pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle, parce que je m'endors toujours avant toi, et tu te réveilles toujours avant moi.

- Sauf quand Duo t'appelle à 9h…

- Je me suis jeté sur mon portable pour répondre, de peur qu'il ne te réveille aussi… mais t'as même pas remué, Trowa !

- J'ai vraiment rien entendu. Faut dire que tu m'as épuisé, cette nuit.

- Qui ça, moi ? demande-t-il, faussement indigné.

- Pas la peine de prendre cet air innocent, Quatre Raberba Winner, répond-il tout en entrelaçant leurs mains. Je ne te savais pas si… inspiré. Ni aussi endurant, d'ailleurs.

- La faute à qui, à ton avis, Trowa Barton ?

Trowa sourit et l'attire contre lui, l'embrassant encore longuement avant de s'écarter à regrets.

- Je suis content que tu sois aussi à l'aise. Tu n'hésites plus à faire ou à me demander de faire ce dont tu as envie.

- Je suis en confiance, avec toi. Ca m'a pris deux jours, mais bon…

- Un seul jour, pas deux, mon ange. On ne compte pas le jour de mon arrivée, ni la première nuit. Il fallait bien qu'on prenne nos marques.

- Si tu le dis. Ca n'a plus d'importance à présent.

- Sûr. Bien, l'heure tourne, je vais aller prendre ma douche, ça va me calmer un peu.

Quatre se relève le premier, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage.

- Tu as besoin de te calmer ?

Trowa le fusille du regard, mais pas longtemps.

- J'ai des images dans la tête qui respirent autant l'innocence que l'expression de ton visage.

Quatre se met à rire alors que Trowa se lève à son tour.

La vision qu'il lui offre le fait rougir d'un coup, étranglant son rire dans sa gorge, et il se sauve pratiquement de la chambre.

- On se retrouve en bas !

- A tout à l'heure ! lui répond Trowa, très fier de son effet.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Quatre se sert un grand verre d'eau pour se calmer et reprendre une respiration normale.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il se sent tellement bien, et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti un tel bonheur.

Seul Duo arrive à le faire rire et sourire, à apporter un peu de soleil dans sa vie qui a pris, année après année, une tournure de plus en plus triste.

Vraiment, il sait que sans Duo, il aurait déjà mis fin à ses jours.

Son meilleur ami n'a pas seulement arrêté son bras, lors des moments désespérés, il a surtout fait en sorte qu'il ne pense plus jamais sérieusement à cette alternative.

Et le bonheur qu'il vit avec Trowa, aujourd'hui, c'est encore à lui qu'il le doit…

Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'il repense à son coup de fil, une heure plus tôt.

**_Flash back_**

Quatre attrape son téléphone qui sonne de plus en plus fort et se précipite dans la chambre qu'il a préparé pour Trowa, qu'il n'a jamais occupé, pour éviter de le réveiller…

- Oui allô ?

- Salut, mon Quatquat !

- Hello, mon Dodo ! Ca va ?

- Comme toujours ! Je te dérange, peut-être ?

- C'est quoi, ce ton malicieux ? Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

- T'as une toute petite voix, la nuit a dû être longue… et agitée

- Duo…

- C'est juste une supposition… Je vous réveille, alors ?

- Moi, oui, mais Trowa dort encore.

- Je vois, épuisement mutuel…

- Non mais t'as fini, oui ?

- Sûrement pas, je t'appelle presque rien que pour ça ! Alors, alors, raconte un peu… Tout se passe bien ? Tu as pu te lâcher un peu ?

Quatre pousse un long soupir en s'asseyant sur le lit et Duo éclate de rire.

- Quoi, à ce point ?

- Il est affolant, Duo, je te jure… J'en arrive à lui laisser me faire des choses ou à lui faire moi-même des trucs que je n'aurai jamais permis avec un autre homme !

- Profite, profite ! Vu ton message d'hier et ta voix de ce matin, je crois pas me tromper en disant que vous avez dû tester pas mal de chapitres du Kama Sûtra !

- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on prépare le volume 2...

- Ah non, le 3, parce qu'avec Heero, on s'est déjà occupé du 2 !

Cette fois, c'est Quatre qui éclate de rire.

- Sérieux, mon Quatquat, t'es heureux ? Tu as retrouvé ton Trowa comme tu le voulais, y a sept ans ?

- Je suis heureux, t'inquiètes pas, mon Dodo. Comment ne pas l'être, il est si attentionné et tendre, avec moi, si passionné... Bien sûr, c'est différent de ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête.

- T'es pas déçu, au moins ?

- Oh non ! C'est trop bon !

- C'est le principal, assure Duo en riant encore.

- Merci, vraiment, d'avoir eu cette idée. Ca me fait un bien fou d'être avec lui. Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais, ce n'est plus juste un souvenir, maintenant, même s'il le redeviendra bientôt.

- Fais quand même gaffe, mon Quatquat. Ne te perds pas dans un rêve éveillé.

- Ca ira, tu me ramasseras à la petite cuillère, comme d'hab' !

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! J'ai pas envie de rire, là.

- Je garde les pieds sur terre, même s'il me fait voir des étoiles dès qu'il me touche. Je n'oublie pas que pour lui c'est un jeu, qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime.

- Mon Quatquat…

- Ca ira, je te dis ! On l'avait prévu, de toute façon !

- Je te fais confiance, si ça va pas, tu m'appelles, ok ?

- Promis. Je t'aime, mon Dodo.

- Moi aussi, mon Quatquat, je t'aime fort.

- Plus qu'Heero ?

- Aaaaah ! Recommence pas avec ça ! On compare pas des prunes et des bananes.

- Ai-je besoin de te demander qui est la banane ?

- Quaaaaaatre !

- C'est une très belle métonymie, que d'utiliser cette partie-là de ton chéri pour le désigner, lui.

- Don't give me shit !

- Du coup, continue Quatre sur sa lancée, je me demande ce qui, chez moi, te rappelles des prunes…

- Oh man ! Comptes pas sur moi pour entrer dans ton délire !

- Ok, j'arrête mes bêtises. Tout se passe bien chez moi, vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

- Non, c'est nickel, merci encore, my angel. C'est dommage qu'Heero bosse autant, mais on en profite quand même pas mal.

- Tant mieux. Il est déjà parti ?

- Non, il est là, avec moi. On est tout les deux affalés dans le canapé, il a la tête posée sur mes cuisses et…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, passe-moi les détails…

- What… ? Oh ! non, Quatre, t'as pas cru que…

- J'ai dit que c'était bon, arrête de me provoquer !

- T'as vraiment les idées mal placées ! Bon, en fait je t'appelai parce qu'on se demandait, avec Heero, si ça vous disait qu'on passe vous embêter, le temps d'un petit-déj' ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, mon Dodo ! Trowa sera très content aussi, j'en suis sûr.

- Faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille !

- Je vais m'en occuper, t'en fais pas.

- Ca, j'ai aucune inquiétude. On sera là vers 10h, ça ira ?

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure, Duo, je t'embrasse fort.

- Yes, moi aussi. Bisous.

**_Fin du flash back._**

Quatre se dit encore une fois que Duo est véritablement son ange gardien.

Pendant qu'il pense à son meilleur ami tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner, Trowa termine de se doucher et de s'habiller.

Il descend vingt minutes plus tard et va directement à la cuisine, où il retrouve Quatre, visiblement occupé avec la cafetière, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'approche jusqu'à se coller à son dos, passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour nouer ses mains sur son ventre et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Quelle délicieuse odeur… murmure-t-il.

- Et dire qu'il y en a qui ne supporte pas l'odeur du café…

- Moi, je parlais de ta peau, mon ange. J'en suis fou. Tu me grises, tu sais.

Quatre se retourne et se retrouve prisonnier de ses bras, puis de son regard et enfin de ses lèvres qui capturent les siennes pour un baiser passionné ; ses mains se perdant dans ses mèches auburn encore humides, alors que celles de Trowa le pressent plus fort contre lui.

Duo entre alors, suivit de Heero.

- Oups, désolé…

Les deux amants se détachent et leurs sourient, avant d'aller les embrasser tour à tour.

- Pas de soucis, les rassure Quatre. Salut, Heero. Salut, mon Dodo !

- Salut, vous ! La porte était ouverte alors on est entrés, vue que l'interphone ne marche apparemment pas.

- Exact, vous avez bien fait.

- En même temps, si vous aviez prévu de finir votre nuit entre le café et les croissants, on peut remettre ça…

- Idiot ! proteste Quatre en le poussant gentiment.

- T'es toujours aussi en forme, le matin, Duo, remarque Trowa avec un petit sourire.

- Y a pas que le matin, Tro, tu sais bien. On vous a ramené des muffins et des beignets.

- Faits maison ?

Duo ouvre de grands yeux indignés et relève fièrement le menton.

- Tu oses me poser une telle question, Trowa ?

- Ca va, décrispes-toi, je te taquine. Donne, je vais mettre tes chefs-d'œuvres culinaires dans un plat.

- Pas touche ! le repousse-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Je vais le faire moi-même.

- Ne te vexe pas, tenshi, Tro adore te faire marcher et à chaque fois tu cours.

- M'en fiche, 'ro, il touchera pas à _mes chefs d'oeuvres culinaires _tant qu'ils ne seront pas bien présentés dans un plat, à _ma_ façon.

Les trois amis échangent un sourire complices, puis Quatre tend les verres à Trowa.

- Tiens, mon chéri, si tu veux bien emmener ça, ce serait gentil. Et toi, Heero, tu peux le suivre avec les jus de fruits, s'il te plaît. Merci !

Les deux jeunes hommes gagnent la terrasse, et Quatre revient s'occuper du café, alors que Duo s'occupe des gâteaux.

- J'ai pas rêvé, tu l'as appelé « mon chéri » ?

- Oui, et lui m'appelle mon ange ou mon cœur.

- Ouaw… Vous perdez pas de temps, c'est trop cool !

- On est comme dans un film, mon Dodo, on joue notre rôle.

Duo grimace.

- Je suis content et j'ai peur pour toi, en même temps. Je vois très bien comment tout ça peut se finir, et je veux pas que tu morfles deux fois plus à la fin de la semaine.

- On en a déjà parlé, et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure au téléphone. Bien sûr que je vais beaucoup souffrir, c'est une certitude, mais ça vaut le coup. Duo, continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais regretter d'avoir vécu ce que je suis en train de vivre avec lui, c'est ce dont je rêvais depuis sept ans.

- Je le vois bien, mon Quatquat. C'est en pensant à ça que je t'ai fait cette proposition. Mais ton bonheur ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi. Enfin, on va pas tout gâcher, profite de l'instant et on verra après.

- Qui arrivera bien assez tôt, soupire Quatre en s'occupant maintenant du thé.

Trowa revient à ce moment-là, et Quatre n'a pas vraiment le temps de cacher la tristesse dans le regard qu'il pose sur lui.

- Ca va ? s'inquiète-t-il, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre.

- Oui, répond Quatre en souriant pour le rassurer. Le café est prêt, si tu veux l'amener, on ne va plus tarder.

- Et tiens, ajoute Duo, je te confie mes œuvres d'art, pour te prouver que je ne t'en veux pas.

Les lèvres de Trowa s'étirent légèrement, mais avant de prendre le plateau, il va vers Quatre et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Puis, les bras chargés, il rejoint Heero sur la terrasse.

Quatre surprend alors le regard de Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Dodo ?

- Je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit, que vous jouiez un rôle, comme dans un film. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, entre deux prises ?

- Idiot… Tu peux me passer les cuillères à thé, s'il te plaît ?

- Deux secondes… Tiens. Alors ?

- Nous ne parlons pas de sentiments, sauf quand on évoque le passé ou nos expériences, mais c'est rare.

- Encore heureux ! Ca créerait une super ambiance pour un câlin, de se raconter ses aventures avec ses exs !

- On est pas tout le temps l'un sur l'autre, tu sais.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne sérieusement Duo en commençant à rincer les fruits.

- Eh non ! Il nous arrive aussi de discuter.

- Vous pouvez parler à table, franchement.

- C'est aussi très agréable de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre et de discuter.

- Bien sûr, pour des couples réels et normaux qui ont du temps ! Sorry, mon Quatquat, s'excuse-t-il face à la tristesse qui a de nouveau submergé le regard de son ami.

Quatre hausse les épaules.

- Tu as raison. Mais j'aime ces moments qui nous font ressembler à un couple normal, justement. J'aime être simplement près de lui et ressentir sa présence même sans qu'on se touche.

- Je comprends.

- Bien sûr que tu comprends, vue ce que tu vis et partages avec Heero, remarque Quatre en lui piquant un quartier de pèche, qu'il lui glisse entre les lèvres.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demande justement Heero en passant sa tête dans la cuisine. Oh, je vous dérange peut-être…

- Mais non, honey,tu tombes plutôt bien, répond Duo en lui tendant le plateau de thé. Tiens, nous on termine avec les fruits et le pain et on vous rejoint, ok ?

- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, je veux goûter, moi aussi…

Il attrape Duo par sa natte, très doucement, et l'attire à lui pour lui voler un tendre baiser au goût de pêche, avant de sortir sur un clin d'oeil.

Duo revient vers la table en souriant.

- Vous êtes trop mignons, je craque à chaque fois.

- Tu mériterais de vivre avec Trowa ce que je vis avec Heero.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a été décidé et écrit, là-haut.

- On est seul maître de son destin, Quatre. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Peut-être, mais même si je décidais de me construire le mien, ça ne me rendrait pas plus heureux. Trowa ne m'aime pas, Duo.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi ?

- Une certaine amitié, oui. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça n'en sera jamais.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Oui, Duo.

- Pourquoi fait-il tout ça, alors ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Quatre, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il se force beaucoup à…

- Stop, Duo ! le coupe-t-il sans trop élever la voix, cependant. Ca suffit, s'il te plaît…

Duo pousse un long soupir avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras, le forçant à décrisper ses poings et ses épaules.

- Sorry, my angel, tu sais que je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir.

- Je le sais, c'est juste qu'il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je ne préfère pas m'attarder. Tu comprends mes raisons.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mon Quatquat, soupire-t-il encore en pressant son front contre le sien, je voudrai tellement que tout ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague…

- Ca n'en est pas une, mais on peut oublier pour un moment encore.

- T'as raison, n'en parlons plus. Allons les rejoindre, on les a assez fait attendre.

Duo lui fait une énorme bise, puis ils chargent leurs bras et rejoignent leurs compagnons déjà installés, penchés tous les deux sur un journal, comme s'ils n'avaient pas eux-mêmes échangé quelques mots très sérieux sur la situation de Trowa et de Quatre…

Mais bien qu'ils soient aussi proches que des frères, Heero n'a jamais vraiment réussi à savoir les sentiments réels de Trowa à l'égard de Quatre.

Tout ce qu'il a toujours pu dire et que Trowa n'a jamais nié, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été aussi indifférent à Quatre qu'il l'a toujours laissé supposer, depuis le bal du lycée…

Mais pas plus que les deux acteurs principaux ou que son amant, il n'a la moindre idée de comment tout ça va se finir…

§§§

* * *

_Ils ne sont pas les seuls à se demander comment tout va se finir, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'espère… Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci si vous laissez des reviews, et à bientôt pour la suite, si vous le voulez toujours… Kisu ! Lysanea._


	4. Chaude après midi à la Villa

**Titre** : une semaine de toi

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 3x4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner _

_**Résumé**_ : une nouvelle journée pour nos deux pseudos (?) tourtereaux...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : kikoo ! Me revoilou pour le quatrième chapitre (ça va vite, dis donc !) et je vous préviens de suite, ça commence très fort, donc je sors mes pancartes **LEMON** voir même **RATING M**. Pour que ça soit plus clair, ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations explicitement décrites entre deux hommes, ce chapitre est pas pour vous ! DEMI-TOUR ! Et parce qu'il y en a que ca ne dérange pas, ce chapitre est une spéciale dédicace à ceux qui ont été déçus parce que je n'ai pas raconté l'épisode dans le jacuzzi… Je suis pas super douée pour les lemon, désolée, faudra combler et rabibocher avec votre imagination lol !Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss. Lysanea.

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre Quatre : chaude après-midi à la Villa.**

**-**

**-  
**

- _Oh ! M-o-n- D-i-e-u_… !

Quatre sent Trowa sourire contre son pied, cible de toutes ses attentions depuis plusieurs délicieuses minutes de pur plaisir…

Comme beaucoup, il n'a jamais pensé que cette zone pouvait être si érogène chez lui, alors Trowa s'est appliqué à lui démonter à quel point ça pouvait être le cas.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il jouit ainsi, sans que son sexe n'ait été ne serait-ce qu'effleuré une seule seconde.

Il reprend doucement son souffle, mais Trowa ne lui laisse pas de répit : déjà, il remonte le long de ses jambes, alternant les "simples" pressions de ses lèvres avec de petits coups de langue provoquant et éléctrisant.

A peine remis, Quatre est déjà embarqué pour un nouveau tour, et perd de nouveau son souffle tout juste retrouvé et bien sommairement.

Trowa s'attarde sur le creux de ses genoux, ravi d'entendre les gémissements de Quatre, mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour lui ; il continue sa progression sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec la ferme intention d'obtenir plus.

Il aime tellement sa voix, il aime tellement le faire crier et gémir, parfois ça lui ferait presque carrément peur…

Ses caresses atteignent rapidement leur but, et il savoure avec un plaisir extrême la douce mélodie du premier cri que Quatre finit par laisser échapper… et les suivants qu'il ne retient plus.

Surtout que Trowa s'est mis à le nettoyer complètement du fruit de la puissante jouissance qui l'a emporté un peu plus tôt.

Pas un centimètre de peau ne lui échappe et Quatre ne peut que se tortiller, le corps vibrant et incontrôlable, complètement soumis au plaisir procuré par la langue avide et gourmande de Trowa.

Il le sent bientôt écarter un peu plus ses cuisses avec douceur, pour faciliter l'accès à son intimité, qu'il rejoint en traçant un sillon humide.

Sa langue passe dessus à plusieurs reprises, provoquant l'anneau de muscle qui frissonne en réponse, avant de s'inviter plus franchement à l'intérieur.

Quatre accueille cette intrusion d'un nouveau cri plus perçant encore, puis se retourne à quatre pattes pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses sensations et ressentir plus profondément la caresse de cette langue lanscinante qui palpite en lui.

Trowa s'aide ensuite de ses doigts, toujours avec la même douceur, et retire sa langue, embrassant la peau lisse à portée de ses lèvres.

Bien que deux de ses doigts soient entrés et bien à l'aise à l'intérieur du corps de Quatre, et que son propre désir devient impatient, il prend le temps d'en ajouter un troisième et de continuer à détendre lentement ses muscles internes, le préparant à recevoir un élément étranger beaucoup plus imposant.

Lorsqu'il le sent complètement détendu, il s'écarte et le redresse avant de le tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Quatre savoure le goût légèrement âcre de leur baiser en pressant Trowa contre lui, approfondissant leur exploration mutuelle. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il pose ses cuisses sur celles de Trowa, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et s'empale doucement sur lui. Ses dents se referment sur la lèvre inférieure de Trowa mais pas au point de le déchirer, alors qu'il se sent enfin entièrement pris.

Ils aiment tous les deux cette position qui leur permet de se regarder et surtout de s'embrasser, en plus d'être étroitement enlacés.

Ils travaillent et fournissent tous les deux des efforts et bien que ce soit lui le pénétré, Quatre ne se sent pas soumis comme dans d'autres positions.

Ca ne le dérange pas de l'être, il préfère, même, mais il apprécie moins d'être totalement passif.

C'est aussi dans cette position qu'il sent le mieux Trowa en lui, le plus profondément, ce qui n'est pas négligeable…

Sentant la jouissance proche, ils se serrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre avant de se libérer ensemble, le corps parcouru de violents tremblements.

Ils s'écroulent ensuite, Trowa sur Quatre, le souffle coupé, mais heureux.

Trowa se redresse presque immédiatement pour embrasser Quatre, puis repose à nouveau sa tête dans le creu de son cou.

Haletant toujours, Quatre tâtonne sur le côté, se rappelant qu'une bouteille d'eau les rafraîchissait, un peu plus tôt, quand ils avaient soif, et la trouve enfin.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste, il l'ouvre d'une main et bascule la bouteille au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Brusquement arrosé, Trowa sursaute et se redresse, le regardant sans comprendre, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et le sien.

Et soudain, ils éclatent de rire…

Un véritable fou rire dans lequel on entend les vaines tentatives de Quatre de s'excuser.

Trowa se remet le premier et se lève, l'entraînant avec lui, et avant qu'il ait vraiment pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Trowa passe un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sur ses épaules, l'emportant avec lui à travers la maison.

Quatre arrive enfin à calmer son rire.

- Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Trowa ne répond rien, dévale les escaliers, traverse le salon en direction de la piscine.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de protester, Trowa le serre un peu plus contre lui et saute à pieds joints dedans.

Ils émergent de suite et l'hilarité de Quatre reprend de plus belle.

Comme des gamins, ils se mettent à jouer, sautant l'un sur l'autre, s'attrapant les jambes, se faisant trébucher dans l'eau…

Comme des adolescents, ils se mettent à batifoler, s'embrassant sous l'eau, se mettant des mains au panier…

Comme des adultes, ils font l'amour en s'appuyant sur le rebord ou sur les marches et en s'aidant du moindre support, avant de s'affaler sur les serviettes, leurs corps à présent offerts au soleil avant que l'autre n'en reprenne possession…

Allongés côte à côte, l'un sur le dos et l'autre sur le ventre, ils ne disent rien un moment, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, partageant parfois un tendre baiser.

- A quoi tu penses ? demande soudain Trowa, ouvrant les yeux parce qu'il a senti le regard de Quatre posé avec insistance sur lui.

- Je me rappelais la dernière fois où on avait été à la piscine, avec Heero, Duo et Wufei, un peu avant le bac. C'était un super après-midi et on avait bien rigolé pour décompresser des longues semaines de révisions. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Assez bien.

- Wufei et Duo étaient intenables, Heero mangeait sa serviette parce qu'il les trouvait bien trop proches…

- Il était persuadé que Wufei en profitait…

- Il n'avait pas tort, Trowa. Lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, il a été le premier à vouloir consoler Duo.

- Mais c'est aussi grâce à son aide que Duo a compris beaucoup de choses, et qu'Heero et lui se sont donnés une nouvelle chance.

- C'est vrai. Ces deux-là m'étonneront toujours. Il n'y a vraiment qu'une chose qui peut menacer leur amour, c'est leur amour, justement. A cette époque, il les a tellement effrayé qu'ils ont voulu prendre leur distance avant de perdre le contrôle.

- C'est bizarre de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient si fort que c'en était devenu douloureux. Je comprends mieux, aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque ça me paraissait dingue.

- A moi aussi.

- Mais dis-moi, mon ange, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à ça ?

Quatre sourit et fait courir sa main sur une ligne blanche, juste sous la clavicule de Trowa.

- Lorsqu'une femme est en colère contre son amant, elle raye sa voiture. Lorsqu'un homme en veut à son amant, il lui fait savoir par d'autres moyens. Je détestais déjà Seven, parce qu'il se comportait comme si tu lui appartenais, alors que vous aviez rompu depuis un moment. Ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois une envie de blesser quelqu'un. Si Duo ne m'avait pas retenu, je me serai jeté sur lui.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas intervenu. Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il te blesse et là, ça aurait pu dégénérer. J'ai pu le calmer rapidement et au final, il ne m'est resté que cette cicatrice. Un insignifiant coup de canif.

- Normalement, c'est toi qui marque ceux que tu touches.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? s'étonne-t-il en refermant sa main sur la sienne. Je pensais avoir réussi à me faire pardonner.

- La semaine n'est pas terminée, chéri.

- Heureusement.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacent et Quatre repose sa tête sur la serviette, le visage à hauteur de son épaule, sur laquelle il dépose un baiser.

- Est-ce que tu crois en quelque chose, Trowa ?

- Tu veux dire, Dieu ?

- Ce n'est qu'une des choses en lesquelles l'Homme peut croire.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose, mais ne me demande pas de le nommer. L'Homme est bien trop stupide pour arriver à faire tourner le monde tout seul, et trop occupé à le détruire pour en être aussi le créateur.

- Pourtant l'Homme détruit souvent ce qu'il a construit avec tant de mal.

- Mais il détruit avec plus de force encore la Nature, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Si.

- Et toi, Quatre ?

- Moi ?

Trowa se tourne sur le côté et relève ses lunettes sur son front.

- Je t'ai connu croyant, adolescent, qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Il me semble que ta vie ne correspond pas vraiment à celle ordonnée d'un bon musulman.

Quatre hausse les épaules, retenant un petit rire.

- Effectivement, on ne peut pas être musulman et homosexuel.

- Pourtant tu restes l'héritier de ton père.

- Oui. Il a fermé les yeux, et comptes sur mon mariage et ma nouvelle situation pour racheter mes pêchés et laver l'honneur de la famille.

- Tu étais très attaché à tes valeurs familiales, avant.

- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser, Trowa ?

Trowa ne voit pas le rapport mais hoche la tête, ne pouvant retenir un sourire face aux images qui envahissent soudain son esprit.

- C'était deux jours avant la fête du lycée, devant le portail de cette villa, d'ailleurs.

- Exactement. On devait tous retourner à Sank le lendemain, mais je vous ai dit que je vous rejoindrai directement le jour de la fête. Je suis resté ici toute la journée à réfléchir.

- Tu ne m'en avais rien dit, quand on s'est revu à la fête.

- Je croyais qu'on aurait le temps d'en parler, plus tard.

- A quoi as-tu réfléchi ? veut-il savoir en promenant sa main le long de son dos, en une tendre caresse.

- A ce que j'allais faire. On s'était embrassé, Trowa, et ça faisait un moment qu'on se tournait autour. Tu m'avais demandé si j'étais certain de vouloir qu'on aille ensemble et en couple à la fête du lycée, et mon oui était catégorique. Je rêvais de ce qui pouvait se passer après, je rêvais de pouvoir enfin faire l'amour avec toi.

- J'ai vraiment pas assuré, la honte…

- Disons que t'as assuré jusqu'au réveil. Mais je ne me suis pas isolé pour savoir si je devais revenir sur ma décision, tu sais. J'étais juste face à un dilemme : mon homosexualité incompatible avec ma religion.

- On en avait un peu discuté et je sais que ça te travaillait.

- Oui. J'avais d'un côté la religion, qui est un conditionnement, qui sont des règles et des principes inculqués depuis la naissance. On m'a toujours fait croire que je n'avais pas le choix, ou plutôt qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, étant né dans une famille de cette confession. Je te passe bien entendu cette certitude qu'ont beaucoup de musulmans que l'islam est la meilleure voie à suivre, la dernière religion révélée donc la plus parfaite et accomplie… Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir répondre à ça.

- Beaucoup devraient suivre ton exemple…

- Je suis de ton avis. Mais c'est difficile de se libérer d'un tel conditionnement, tu sais, d'une telle éducation. J'ai réussi parce que j'ai compris que mon homosexualité relevait de ma nature profonde, que c'était inné et non acquis, comme la religion. Je ne pouvais rien y changer, c'était un fait, j'aimais les hommes. Enfin, je t'aimais toi, qui en était un.

- Oui, parce que je me souviens bien que tu as eu une ou deux aventures avec des filles, au lycée. Quoi que vu la Catalonia, on aurait pu se douter déjà de te préférence pour les hommes.

Quatre laisse échapper un rire.

- Ca va, y avait pire, quand même.

- Si tu prends en compte juste les sourcils… non.

- Trowa ! La pauvre…

- Quoi, tu crois qu'elle a les oreilles qui sifflent, ou les sourcils qui rebiffent, de là où elle est ?

- J'en sais rien ! En tout cas, elle était gentille. Mais… je ne l'aimais pas, c'était juste pour me rassurer et rassurer mon père. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de renoncer à jouer les hypocrites en niant ce que j'étais, et j'ai résolu de renoncer à ma religion. Mais j'ai continué de croire en Dieu, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, et au destin.

- Ton père a dû voir rouge. Et tu n'as jamais caché tes aventures.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à faire systématiquement la une de la presse people non plus, Trowa. Mais j'ai de la chance que les associés et les clients de l'Empire Winner ne soient pas tous musulmans, reconnaît-il avec un grand sourire, et que beaucoup de musulmans soient tolérants et ouverts.

- Je veux bien te croire.

- Je me suis rendu à la fête du lycée rassuré et enfin en paix. J'avais pris la bonne décision, j'avais parlé à mon père de mes préférences qu'il s'est juré de me faire changer avec le temps ou d'autres moyens. Mais je n'avais pas peur, je t'aimais, j'allais m'off à toi, et rien n'aurai pu me gâcher ça.

La main de Trowa qui continuait ses caresses sur son corps se fige.

Il la retire et se laisse aller en arrière, s'allongeant à nouveau sur le dos.

Quatre se redresse et se rapproche pour se blottir contre lui, chervhant à le rassurer ou à l'apaiser.

- Je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix, Trowa, je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si ce qui s'était passé était un signe. Je n'ai regretté que le réveil, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière… ?

- Je ferai en sorte d'être mieux préparé, mais je ne changerai rien, Trowa, sauf si toi, tu es d'accord et tu me demandais de faire en sorte que tu ne boives pas autant… Le destin est un entrelacs de fils, si tu en bouges un, qui sait ce qui peut être modifié à plus ou moins long terme ?

- J'aimerai avoir ta force de caractère, tu sais. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai changer dans mon passé, que je suis sûr que je ne saurai pas par où commencer, et je perdrai tout le temps qu'on m'aura donné pour finalement n'avoir rien pu faire.

Quatre lève la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Je t'ai rarement entendu faire une phrase aussi longue, Trowa !

Trowa lui rend son sourire mais ne répond pas, préférant l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Que dirais-tu de faire une petite sieste, mon ange ? lui propose-t-il après un langoureux baiser.

- J'en dit que c'est une excellente idée, mon chéri.

Il s'allonge sur le côté, dos à Trowa qui vient se coller à lui, son corps épousant parfaitement la forme du sien.

Quatre glisse sa main dans celle que Trowa a posé sur son ventre, calant sa tête sur son bras pour lui éviter une crampe au réveil.

Trowa embrasse sa nuque doucement.

- Dors, mon ange, souffle-t-il à son oreille, alors que déjà Quatre se sent sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ils sont tellement bien tous les deux, qu'ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! _

_Je précise, sait-on jamais, que les propos de Quatre sur la religion ne sont pas des idées que j'essaie de véhiculer ou quoi que ce soit... Le débat sur "être musulman et gay aujourd'hui" est bien trop complexe pour que je puisse prétendre le résumer et le poser dans cette fic ; leur dialogue est donc à prendre comme une conversation que vous auriez surpris entre deux personnes, sur la plage ou dans un bar ou dans le metro, que sais-je ? Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un mail ou un message privé, si le système des reviews vous gêne pour ce sujet là ! _

_En espérant que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre... je vous dis à bientôt pour le preochain chapitre, si vous le voulez bien ! Kisu ! Lysanea._


	5. La dernière séance

**Titre** : **une semaine de toi**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, **LIME** +** LEMON**, chti poil d'angst...

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: **3x4x3x4x3x4x3x4 ...** (vous êtes prévenus hihi)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner _

_**Résumé**_ : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Le titre du chapitre est un clin d'oeil à "La dernière séance" d'Eddy Mitchell et le sentiment de Quatre d'être dans un film...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : hello ! Je ressors ma grosse pancarte **RATING M **avec au verso **LEMON. **Et oui, encore, mais il en fallait bien un peu plus que d'hab, vu le scénar de cette histoire ! Finalement Iroko, tu avais raison, lemon power !!! Je suis toujours pas très à l'aise avec l'écriture des lemons mais apparemment le précédent vous a pas fait fuir mdr !!! Sortez les mouchoirs et mangez pas trop sucré avant, y a du chamalow power aussi lol ! Avant de vous laisser, deux petits messages et je vous abandonne avec ce chapitre cinq. Bonne lecture ! Kisu !

_Je tiens à dédier/dédicacer spécialement ce chapitre à quelqu'un que j'adore, toi, ma chère **Claire** (**Sephiria Cat**) pour te remercier pour... tant de choses que ce serait trop long, alors disons... merci d'être toi, et d'être là pour moi, pour me remettre un crayon dans la main quand j'ai plus assez de force pour empêcher qu'il ne me glisse entre les doigts... Un grand merci et enormes bises à toi !_

_Seconde dédicace à toi, ma chère **Laku (Laku-san)**, qui me soutient depuis pas mal de fics, quand j'y pense lol, et dont je garde toujours à l'esprit ta fameuse hache qui me rappelle que j'ai pas intérêt à trop torturer nos petits bishos... si je veux continuer à pouvoir l'admirer de loin mdr ! (C'est quand même le comble pour une tortureuse de ptits nenfants !) Un grand merci et grosses bises à toi aussi !_

_Un grand **MERCI** général à tous de poursuivre votre lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : La dernière séance.**

**_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_**

Profitant d'un appel que reçoit Trowa après le dîner, Quatre s'isole un moment dans sa salle de relaxation.

Il ressent le besoin de faire un peu le vide en lui, la douleur de son cœur menace de le submerger et d'envahir tout son corps.

C'est sa dernière soirée et sa dernière nuit avec Trowa.

Jamais l'équilibre entre bonheur et désespoir n'a été si fort qu'aujourd'hui, et il s'est fait violence à chaque seconde pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Non, il ne veut pas tout gâcher par sa tristesse et sa douleur.

Il veut profiter de lui jusqu'au bout, et chasser ses tristes pensées.

Le destin ne lui prendra pas ça…

Peu à peu, il arrive à se détendre et à apaiser les tourments de son cœur et de son âme.

Trowa, qui a réussi à se débarrasser de sa sœur après presque dix minutes d'une conversation inutile, entre sans un bruit et se fige devant la vision que Quatre lui offre.

En position de lotus sur son tapis de yoga, entièrement vêtu de blanc, les yeux clos, son visage est un masque de douceur et de pureté.

La douleur et la tristesse qui s'y lisent sont tout à fait acceptées, totalement assimilées, ce qui ne le rend pas crispé mais au contraire, lui confère une grande sérénité.

Quatre ouvre les yeux doucement, les plongeant instantanément dans les siens, et sourit.

- Tout va bien ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui, excuse-moi, Cathy ne sait pas s'arrêter de parler.

- T'as pas à t'excuser, le rassure-t-il en se levant. J'en ai profité pour me détendre un peu.

- Ca t'a fait du bien ?

Quatre s'avance jusqu'à lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

- C'est ça, qui me fait le plus grand bien.

Trowa referme ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

En une simple petite semaine, Quatre a bouleversé toutes ses certitudes…

- Je voudrai t'emmener quelque part, ce soir, si tu es d'accord, reprend-il après cette tendre étreinte silencieuse.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonne Quatre en relevant le visage vers lui. Et où ça ?

Trowa dépose un doux baiser sur son front.

- C'est une surprise. Habille-toi, et tu verras.

- J'adore les surprises. Des contraintes vestimentaires ?

- Non, c'est comme tu veux. L'important, c'est que tu sois à l'aise.

- Bien, laisse-moi juste cinq minutes et je reviens. Je suppose qu'on a besoin de la voiture ?

- Oui, je vais la sortir. Tu m'y rejoins ?

- D'accord. Tu sais où sont mes clefs et les papiers. A tout de suite.

Trowa sourit en le regardant quitter la pièce, puis descend au garage pour sortir la voiture.

Quatre l'y retrouve peu après et ils se mettent en route.

Durant le trajet, Quatre essaie d'en savoir plus, mais Trowa reste muet comme une tombe. Alors il se concentre sur le paysage, y cherchant des indices au cœur de la nuit…

Où Trowa peut-il bien le conduire à 23h ?

Ce n'est que lorsque la voiture s'arrête pratiquement au bord d'une crique surplombant la mer qu'il comprend.

Il se tourne vers lui, étonné.

Trowa lui sourit.

- Duo m'a dit que malgré le fait que tu aies une villa si proche, tu n'avais jamais voulu revoir le feu d'artifice de Mêru, qui est pourtant l'un des plus spectaculaires du monde.

- Duo parle trop, grimace Quatre.

- C'est souvent utile, comme dans ce cas précis.

- Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté là et t'a expliqué pourquoi…

Trowa dégage quelques mèches qui barrent son front avec tendresse, cherchant son regard.

- Nous l'avions vu ensemble, avec Heero et Duo, deux jours avant la fête du lycée. Ça été une soirée magnifique, très riche en émotion. Et tu as dit à Duo que tu ne partagerais plus jamais ça qu'avec une seule personne, moi, et que tu avais hâte d'être à l'année d'après.

- Je croyais bêtement qu'on serait encore ensemble, oui. Je me disais que ce serait magnifique de s'embrasser au moment le plus fort du feu d'artifice, d'avoir toutes ses lumières autour de nous, toute cette joie dans le cœur, cette euphorie. Mais j'ai vite renoncé à voir se réaliser un jour ce tableau idyllique…

- Nous n'avons pas accompagné Heero et Duo l'année d'après. Moi, parce que j'étais dans un autre pays, et toi, parce que tu avais renoncé à revoir ce spectacle un jour après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, puisque tu pensais que ce serait impossible d'y aller avec moi. C'est un hasard heureux que la fin du festival coincide avec la fin de notre semaine ensemble. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux à nous offrir comme conclusion que ce feu d'artifice qui clôt ce festival et qui représente beaucoup, pour toi autant que moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'y emmener, ce soir.

Quatre est si touché par cette attention et ses mots qu'il est incapable de parler durant un moment, un peu perdu aussi dans ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient accompagné Heero et Duo en amis, mais Trowa ne manquait jamais une occasion de le frôler ou de le toucher plus franchement. Et ils avaient assisté au final pratiquement enlacés, le bras de Trowa autour de ses épaules et sa tête posée sur la sienne, et avaient échangé leur premier baiser peu après devant la villa. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus jusqu'à la fête du lycée, où ils avaient flirté toute la soirée, pour finalement terminer la nuit chez Trowa, où Quatre s'était offert pour la première fois à un homme. Et le lendemain, Duo était venu chercher un Quatre effondré, alors que Trowa répétait mille et une excuses, ne se souvenant de rien. Il était parti peu après rejoindre sa sœur en Allemagne pour faire ses études, et l'embryon d'histoire qui avait commencé par ce premier baiser avait été définitivement avorté à ce moment-là.

Et Quatre ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis…

Le bruit caractéristique d'un départ d'artifice, suivi de la première explosion de lumière et de couleur, le tire du passé où il s'est replongé, le faisant sursauter.

Il regarde le ciel illuminé, puis reporte son attention vers Trowa.

C'est du passé, tout ça, aujourd'hui, il est avec lui comme un couple.

_Comme _un couple, oui, mais pour trop peu de temps encore…

Autant en profiter et ne pas tout gâcher avec des souvenirs douloureux.

- Merci, Trowa. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et accepté de faire, pour...

Trowa pose son index sur sa bouche, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on commence à se dire merci, parce que ça va finir par prendre des accents d'adieux, voire en devenir franchement. On a encore du temps et je compte bien en profiter entièrement.

Quatre est plutôt déstabilisé par sa détermination.

- Trowa...

- J'ai autant apprécier cette semaine que toi, Quatre, je voudrai pouvoir profiter de toi jusqu'au bout, c'est normal, non ?

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dis rien, mon ange, répond-il en inclinant le siége de la décapotable. Viens plus près, on dirait que ça commence pour de bon.

Quatre décide de ne pas insister.

Il incline son siège à son tour avant de se blottir contre Trowa.

Il attrape la main qu'il a posé sur son épaule et glisse ses doigts entre les siens, l'autre entrelaçant également celle qui repose sur son genou.

Trowa embrasse le sommet de son crâne avant d'y appuyer sa tête, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Les yeux rivés au ciel, ils admirent les merveilleuses chorégraphies de lumières et de couleurs qui l'illuminent.

De nombreux tableaux se succèdent, chacun racontant une histoire tantôt drôle et tantôt poignante ; des monstres, des dragons, des humains, des fées, des elfes, des robots, des montagnes, mêmes de grandes vagues, un volcan, rien ne semble impossible aux créateurs de ce spectacle et aux artificiers.

Quatre se laisse envahir par tous ses sentiments, repensant à sa propre situation désespérée.

Cet ange aux ailes entravées par de lourdes chaînes, cette princesse dans sa tour, ce robot au cœur humain, comment pourrait-il ne pas se sentir proche de toutes ces figures qui courent après l'inaccessible ?

Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre : du bonheur né de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Trowa, qui s'est renforcé durant ces jours passés avec lui, au désespoir où le plonge cette fatalité qui le condamne à se marier, ce qu'il sera dans à peine six jours.

Cette semaine a été un pur bonheur avec Trowa, même si son cœur se serre en songeant que pour lui, ce n'était qu'une comédie.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi pris du plaisir et pas qu'un peu, selon ses propres dires, mais c'est autre chose qu'aurait voulu Quatre.

C'est si facile de se dire que finalement non, il n'a pas fait semblant, qu'il l'aime vraiment, lui aussi, que tous ses gestes, tous ses mots ne sont pas que des mensonges, qu'ils les a pensé et réellement ressenti…

Trowa est un sacré bon comédien, et Quatre ne sait jamais vraiment s'il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Oui, il est trop tentant et facile de tout oublier de la réalité de leurs vies, lorsqu'il le serre ainsi dans ses bras, lorsqu'il l'embrasse avec tant de fougue, lorsqu'il lui fait l'amour avec tant de passion, comme si… comme s'il lui disait, par ses gestes et par son corps, ce qu'il ne s'autorise pas à lui révéler.

Quatre n'a pas cessé de lutter contre ce sentiment que quelque chose les unit réellement, au-delà du mensonge et de l'amitié.

Le corps ne ment pas, Duo lui a toujours dit et répété…

Mais quelle importance, aujourd'hui, s'ils s'aiment vraiment ?

Ca ne changerait rien à leur situation.

Quatre reconnaît qu'il se monte facilement des films, seulement parce que l'amour de Trowa aurait pu lui offrir un échappatoire…

Mais il n'en a aucun.

Dans 24h, il devra dire au revoir à Trowa, plutôt à jamais, renoncer à lui encore plus définitivement qu'il y a sept ans.

Dans six jours, il sera marié à une femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le meilleur pour son père, le pire pour lui...

Tout son corps se tend et se crispe à cette pensée.

- Quatre… ?

Quatre relève la tête vers Trowa, qui essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

- Excuse-moi… murmure-t-il en se redressant un peu plus.

C'est alors qu'il se rend compte de l'intensité du regard de Trowa sur lui, et son cœur se met à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, si fort que c'en est presque douloureux.

Trowa lui saisit le visage entre les mains et l'attire vers le sien, qui affiche une telle tendresse et une telle tristesse mêlée que Quatre se sent complètement perdu.

A quoi peut-il bien penser, qu'est-ce qui le rend si…

- Je t'aime, murmure Trowa avant de l'embrasser.

Quatre ferme les yeux et se perd instantanément dans ce baiser, alors que ses larmes redoublent, apportant un goût de sel à leur échange lorsqu'elles viennent mourir sur leurs lèvres unies.

Oui, Trowa est un sacré bon comédien, il y aurait presque cru.

Et ça fait terriblement mal, et c'est terriblement bon.

Il a envie de le détester pour lui avoir dit cet ultime mensonge, pour avoir franchi cette barrière qu'ils se sont imposés dès le début ; ces mots-là ne devaient pas être prononcés.

En même temps il est heureux, parce que même si tout est faux, il aura eu un Trowa prétendument amoureux jusqu'au bout, reconnaissant et revendiquant ses sentiments.

Il aura eu l'illusion de cet amour durant une semaine, et lorsqu'il ira mal, à l'avenir il pourra se raccrocher à ça.

Il pourra faire comme s'il avait réellement eu une aventure avec Trowa.

Comme si tout ne s'était pas arrêté ce lendemain de la fête du lycée…

Comme si chacune des sept journées passées avec Trowa, cette semaine, remplaçait chacune des sept longues années de torture mentale, de manque de lui…

Le ciel continue d'exploser en une myriade de couleurs, de sons, de lumières pour le final, mais Quatre a l'impression que c'est dans son cœur que tout se déchire et s'éparpille en mille morceaux emportés par un vent imaginaire.

Il s'écarte de Trowa, rompant leur baiser.

- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, Trowa ? J'ai tellement besoin que tu me serres contre toi, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne… J'ai envie de mourir dans tes bras, encore et encore … Je veux être à toi, pour notre dernière…

- Chuuuuut, le coupe-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant d'y presser les siennes, rapidement mais avec douceur. On rentre, ajoute-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il se recule et lui sourit, essuyant une larme qui s'attarde, puis redresse son siège et démarre la voiture.

Quatre relève son siège également, essayant de calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur et de reprendre un souffle normal.

Il sent bientôt la main de Trowa glisser sur la sienne, qu'il a posé sur sa cuisse, et la serrer.

Il la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, sans un mot, puis pose sa tête sur son épaule, sentant peu à peu le calme s'imposer en lui.

Mais s'il arrive à apaiser le flot d'émotion qui a envahi son cœur, son désir est au contraire enflammé par l'odeur de Trowa, sa peau si douce qui frotte doucement contre la sienne.

Alors il s'appuie un peu plus contre lui, cherchant davantage de contact, pour finalement poser ses lèvres dans son cou, le parcourant de doux baisers, puis de tendres morsures.

La main de Trowa presse plus fort la sienne, mais Quatre la libère pour remonter le long de sa cuisse, avec un crissement d'ongles sur la toile de son pantalon terriblement excitant.

Trowa reste concentré sur la route et sa conduite, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de savourer pleinement les attentions de son amant, qu'il sent aspirer tendrement la peau fine de son cou, renouvelant sûrement les nombreuses marques déjà présentes.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur les routes, tout le monde doit être en train de profiter du feu d'artifice et du festival.

Mais Quatre est dans un état étrange, qui fait qu'il se ficherait presque du danger, à cet instant.

Il se sent complètement perdu, presque désespéré, rien qu'en songeant qu'il va devoir renoncer à Trowa, à ce corps qui le rend fou, à cette peau qui le grise et l'électrise au moindre contact.

Il s'était promis de ne plus y penser, mais il n'y arrive pas.

La réalité de leur situation le torture et il ne lutte plus contre l'évidence : oui, ce sont leurs derniers moments ensemble.

Et face à la force de cette certitude, il sent un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Alors la seule chose qu'il a à l'esprit, c'est de profiter, de s'enivrer de Trowa sans perdre une seule seconde.

Et la pensée qu'ils puissent avoir un accident et mourir ne le dérange pas, finalement ; égoïstement, il se dit que ça pourrait être bien, de mourir avec la personne qu'on aime.

Même si Trowa ne l'aime pas, même s'il est encore si jeune avec de si belles et nombreuses années devant lui, Quatre préfèrerait presque qu'il meure avec lui plutôt que de les vivre avec d'autres…

Mais c'est Quatre, alors il s'en veut de ses pensées, parce qu'il veut que Trowa vive…

Il veut la certitude qu'il pourra encore sourire de son sourire si rare, mais si beau, même sans que lui ne puisse jamais le revoir…

Il veut qu'il puisse toujours poser son regard si franc et intense sur le monde, même si lui ne doit plus jamais avoir le bonheur de s'y noyer…

Il veut qu'il ait toujours la possibilité de faire résonner sa voix qui transporte, même si elle s'adresse à un autre que lui…

Sa culpabilité le fait redoubler d'attentions, et cette fois Trowa laisse échapper un faible gémissement, ses mains se crispant sur le volant, alors que Quatre glisse une des siennes sur son ventre, tout en mordillant son oreille.

Encouragé, Quatre fait sauter le bouton de son pantalon et glisse sa main plus au-dessous, plus _sous _les vêtements, plus bas, plus _à l'intérieur, _lui arrachant de délicieux soupirs, et même un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'elle se referme sur son désir de plus en plus conséquent.

Trowa sent le sourire de Quatre contre la peau rougie de son cou, alors qu'il commence son lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il écarte un peu plus ses cuisses en avançant ses hanches, offrant plus de prise à Quatre, qui en profite pour libérer doucement le sexe prisonnier du tissu, dans une nouvelle caresse.

Sans interrompre le mouvement de sa main, il se redresse légèrement vers son oreille.

- Est-ce que… je peux… ? souffle-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Trowa sourit, attendri comme à chaque fois.

Il aime tellement cette habitude qu'il a de lui demander la permission, comme s'il allait refuser, comme s'il en était simplement capable...

Il ne lui demande jamais que pour ce geste-là, jamais pour une autre caresse, aussi audacieuse soit-elle…

Raconté simplement, ça peut paraître ridicule.

Mais pourtant cette question, posée sur ce ton, prend une dimension terriblement aphrodisiaque, complètement insoupçonnée, tant elle paraît anodine.

Mais c'est parce qu'elle porte en elle toute une symbolique de domination, qui parle à la partie la plus primaire, la plus animale et refoulée de l'être humain, qu'elle a tant d'effet et de pouvoir...

- Je t'en prie… répond Trowa sur le même ton, continuant de se concentrer sur sa conduite.

Quatre dépose un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, murmurant un « merci » de pure forme, avant de se pencher sur la colonne de chair vibrante et si tentatrice.

Les mains de Trowa agrippent le volant lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de Quatre se poser sur le sommet qu'il a mis à nu…

Elles se resserrent un peu plus lorsqu'un bout de langue timide le caresse…

Elles se crispent franchement lorsqu'un souffle chaud l'enveloppe entièrement et profondément.

Il se détend peu à peu complètement et se laisse aller au plaisir que lui procure cette bouche et cette langue gourmandes et, il doit bien le reconnaître, expertes ; les faibles gémissements de Quatre produisent de douces vibrations qui remontent le long de son corps pour exploser en ondes de plaisir dans son cerveau.

Une de ses mains lâche le volant pour venir se perdre entre les mèches blondes de Quatre, accompagnant ses mouvements, en agrippant parfois quelques unes d'entre elles, sans violence, alors que la pression monte de plus en plus et que son plaisir s'accroît.

Quatre le sent bientôt à la limite de la rupture et il se prépare à accueillir le fruit de sa jouissance en le gratifiant d'une dernière caresse bien ciblée.

Une sorte de voile blanc envahit soudain la vision de Trowa, qui se libère en laissant échapper un râle où l'ont peut deviner le nom, quelque peu haché, de Quatre.

Celui-ci avale sans broncher, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent le sexe dans sa bouche définitivement apaisé qu'il s'écarte et se redresse.

Il remarque alors que Trowa s'est arrêté à un stop, et il en profite donc pour l'embrasser longuement, partageant avec lui son propre goût.

Un baiser au goût de Trowa…

Quatre se dit, confusément, qu'il pourrait, sans difficultés, se nourrir et ne vivre que de ça…

Ils se séparent, essoufflés mais surtout enfiévrés ; le désir de Quatre est toujours aussi fort, celui de Trowa est déjà reboosté par leur baiser gourmand.

D'un regard, ils décident de ne pas y céder et d'attendre d'être rentrés.

Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ne sont plus très loin...

Seulement Quatre a bien du mal à se tenir tranquille, et durant les dix dernières minutes que dure le trajet du retour, il s'applique à rendre Trowa plus que fou, par des baisers et des caresses sur chaque centimètre de peau accessible, rendant même certaines zones libres d'accès de sa propre initiative…

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, Trowa se gare rapidement avant d'attirer Quatre pour l'embrasser fougueusement, comme si cela pouvait éteindre le feu couvant dans ses reins et courant dans ses veines ; au contraire, cela ne fait que l'attiser.

Il ne se séparent que le temps de sortir de la voiture et se jettent pratiquement l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant de nouveau comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Manquant de s'étaler à chaque pas, ils finissent par arriver debout et entiers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, que Quatre arrive à ouvrir malgré la présence de Trowa se frottant contre son dos et dévorant sa nuque de baiser passionnés, quand il ne le mord pas carrément, ses mains ayant déjà ouvert son pantalon et se glissant sous ses vêtements.

En franchissant la porte, Quatre trébuche justement sur son pantalon que plus rien, ou presque, ne retient.

Trowa le rattrape avant la chute et alors qu'il s'attend à rencontrer le sol, Quatre se retrouve plaqué contre la porte d'entrée à présent refermée, d'un mouvement qui lui coupe momentanément le souffle.

Mais Trowa ne lui laisse pas le retrouver, dévorant déjà sa bouche, ne lui accordant aucun répit.

Alors il répond à son baiser, lui prenant le souffle qui lui manque par la même occasion.

Bientôt, il sent Trowa le soulever, et il enroule ses jambes autour de lui, accentuant la pression et le frottement de leurs désirs encore séparés par une barrière de tissus.

Ils gémissent de concert alors que Quatre se laisse emporter à travers les pièces sombres… mais ils ne vont guère loin avant de s'étaler par terre, victimes du pantalon de Trowa, cette fois, qu'il s'empresse de balancer loin d'eux...

Ils roulent encore l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver là où ils ont réussi à calculer qu'ils arriveraient - entre les brumes de leur désir et les vapeurs du feu les consummant qui rendent tout un peu confus- à savoir sur le tapis du salon ; ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà connu cette situation, durant cette semaine…

Trowa immobilise alors Quatre sous lui, après s'être débarrassés de leurs derniers vêtements, ses bras encadrant son beau visage où le désir et le plaisir étouffent pour un temps encore la tristesse et la douleur de la séparation à venir.

Les jambes de Quatre s'enroulent de nouveau autour des reins de Trowa, provoquant un nouveau frottement de leurs sexes à présent directement en contact, qui se gorgent encore plus, étouffant leurs gémissements de leurs bouches qui se dévorent toujours aussi passionnément.

Sans rompre leur baiser, Trowa glisse ses doigts entre leurs deux bouches, puis entre les lèvres de Quatre, mais celui-ci s'écarte et les repousse.

- Non, Trowa… murmure-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Trowa le regarde sans comprendre, cherchant un indice sur son visage faiblement éclairé par les lumières extérieures.

- Tu veux être au-dessus, croit-il deviner, se préparant déjà à échanger leurs positions.

- Non, non… Je veux que tu me prennes… mais sans me préparer…

- Quatre…

- S'il te plaît ! insiste-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour se presser contre lui. Tu as accepté tout ce que je t'ai demandé, jusqu'à présent…

- On a peut-être été très loin, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de t'éviter de souffrir, ou alors vraiment très peu de temps. Là, je ne pourrai pas gérer, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça, Quatre. Je refuse de te faire du mal…

- Je t'en prie, Trowa, fais-le ! implore-t-il en continuant de se frotter contre lui, cherchant à l'exciter davantage. J'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin… Je suis terriblement excité, je n'aurai pas mal longtemps… Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas… Je t'en prie… Fais-le…

Trowa est bouleversé par sa détresse, il sait combien cette situation, l'idée de séparation est difficile, vue que ça l'est déjà énormément pour lui.

Il pousse un long soupir et se penche pour l'embrasser presque violemment, afin de le détourner de la douleur qu'il va bientôt ressentir, inévitablement.

Dans le même but, c'est lui qui maintenant se frotte contre lui, frôlant seulement son intimité.

Mais Quatre se lasse rapidement de ce jeu et profitant d'un moment où il le sent à nouveau buter, il envoie un brusque coup de hanche en avant, le piégeant.

Le sexe de Trowa se trouve brutalement enveloppé et s'enfonce profondément dans le corps de Quatre, lui arrachant un cri déchirant.

- Quatre ! s'alarme Trowa en se figeant, de peur de le blesser davantage. Quatre, mon amour…

Quatre lui adresse un faible sourire, autant parce que la peur l'a fait l'appeler « mon amour », ce qui le rend bêtement heureux, même si c'est pas vraiment le moment, que pour le rassurer.

Il continue à haleter bruyamment, le souffle court, les yeux et les joues humides de larmes.

Progressivement, il décrispe ses doigts du tapis, et va jusqu'à lever une main pour caresser le visage terriblement inquiet de Trowa.

- Ca va… finit-il par murmurer entre deux soupirs, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je crois… que c'est bon… continue-t-il en donnant un léger coup de hanches, les faisant gémir tous les deux, mais de plaisir, cette fois. Viens, maintenant… Trowa… S'il te plaît… Fais-moi… oublier la douleur…

Trowa sait qu'il ne parle pas de la douleur physique, mais celle de son cœur et de son âme, qui a grandit jour après jour, étreinte après éteinte alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'inévitable séparation.

Lui aussi gagné par cette douleur, il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou avec un gémissement où Quatre perçoit l'écho de son propre désespoir.

Il lui fait l'amour une première fois presque désespérément, le prenant fort et profondément, plongeant très loin dans son corps, comme s'il voulait se fondre et disparaître en lui, ne former qu'un pour qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés.

Pourtant, il ne leur reste que quelques heures, en cette nuit qui est leur dernière.

Alors ils ne se laissent aucun répit…

A peine remis de leur fougueuse étreinte qui aurait bien pu brûler le tapis et toutes les matières inflammables du salon, ils se décident à gagner leur chambre.

Mais elle est au premier…

Alors le temps de la rejoindre, ils ne le perdent pas à être sages, mais l'occupent à renouveler leur désir, qui n'en a pas vraiment besoin, et à l'assouvir lorsque leur destination leur paraît beaucoup trop loin.

L'escalier est inconfortable ?

Ils s'en fichent !

Peu leur importe la douleur de leurs corps, celle qui noiera leurs cœurs et leurs âmes très bientôt, qui a déjà commencé son siège, le leur fera bien oublier, en monopolisant toutes leur attention et leurs énergies.

La clim a réussi à garder certains murs froids ?

Tant mieux !

Cela calme un peu le feu qui les consume et rafraîchit leurs peaux embrasées, une chaleur accentuée par le frottement imposé par leur brûlant corps à corps.

Et chaque mur devient un prétexte pour qu'ils puissent tester celui dont la fraîcheur pourrait, le mieux, apaiser l'incendie qui couve dans leurs veines.

Mais rien n'y fait, et c'est avec une fièvre toujours plus forte qu'ils finissent par s'abattre sur leur lit.

Ça a beau apporter toutes sortes de sensations et de piment de faire l'amour un peu partout, pour le confort, on trouvera rarement mieux qu'un lit, aussi classique que soit ce lieu…

C'est donc dans leur chambre enfin atteinte qu'ils terminent leur nuit.

Une nuit durant laquelle ils ne laissent aucune trêve à leurs corps, qu'ils redécouvrent inlassablement, gravant chaque détail dans leurs mémoires.

Leurs étreintes sont tour à tour désespérées et frénétiques, tendres et douces, fougueuses et passionnées, sensuelles et coquines.

Ils font l'amour tantôt comme s'ils avaient la vie devant eux, tantôt comme s'ils pouvaient être séparés dans la seconde, profitant de ce bonheur d'être avec l'être aimé.

Un bonheur dont, à l'aube, il ne leur reste plus qu'un arrière goût de paradis perdu…

Épuisés et plus encore, ils finissent par s'endormir avec les premières lueurs du jour, étroitement enlacés, bras et jambes entremêlés.

Lorsqu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, Trowa a la désagréable surprise de se découvrir seul dans leur lit.

Encore une fois, l'absence de la chaleur du corps de Quatre contre lui l'a tiré du sommeil où il s'était réfugié.

Son cœur se serre à l'idée qu'il ait pu partir sans lui dire au revoir… même si cette nuit ressemblait beaucoup à des adieux…

Un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entoure le rassure, ses affaires sont encore là, mais aussi et surtout les clés et les papiers de la voiture.

Quatre est donc encore quelque part dans la maison.

Son esprit est soudain envahi par les souvenirs de leurs étreintes, et il en a de violents frissons sur tout le corps.

Il a eu de nombreuses aventures, il a connu des périodes dangereuses durant lesquelles il pouvait avoir un homme différent chaque soir dans son lit.

Mais jamais une relation ou une seule nuit avec un homme ne lui a apporté ce que faire l'amour avec Quatre lui a apporté.

La différence est là.

La différence s'appelle l'amour.

Il n'a jamais fait l'amour avec ses amants, même quand il y avait des sentiments, mais avec une certaine forme d'amour.

Il a baisé ou couché avec des hommes, mais il n'a jamais _fait l'amour _qu'à un seul d'entre eux : Quatre.

Et ce, aussi bien cette nuit après la fête du lycée que durant toute cette semaine.

Il se rallonge et reste un moment les yeux rivés au plafond, immobile, son esprit tourné vers une seule pensée : il aurait peut-être mieux valu que l'un des deux parte avant que l'autre ne s'en en aperçoive…

Mais ce n'est pas digne de ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Ce n'est pas digne de l'amour que lui porte Quatre…

Trowa laisse échapper un rire auquel seul le silence répond, se moquant de lui-même avec sa complicité : l'amour que lui porte Quatre ?

Et celui que lui, Trowa, lui porte depuis si longtemps, qu'en est-il de cet amour, hein ?

Tout ça ne sert plus à rien…

Il repousse les draps d'un geste mêlant rage et dégoût et se lève enfin.

Sa première envie est d'aller retrouver Quatre, parce qu'il ne doit pas aller très fort, tout comme lui ; jamais il n'aurait cru, en acceptant cette proposition, que sa souffrance serait aussi grande, que le déchirement serait si intense.

Il se disait bêtement qu'il était plus fort et endurci que lorsqu'il avait dû le quitter, la première fois, le blessant aussi cruellement alors qu'il aurait tant voulu pouvoir le rendre le plus heureux possible.

Ce qu'il n'a pas pris en compte, c'est que chacun de leur côté, ils ont continué à s'aimer, leurs sentiments se sont aussi renforcés et qu'une fois réunis, leur amour a pris une tout autre dimension, une force insoupçonnée.

Et logiquement, la souffrance qu'ils ressentent à devoir y renoncer est proportionnelle…

Trowa s'inquiète plus pour Quatre que pour lui.

Mais il ne peut pas encore le rejoindre, il doit impérativement passer par la douche avant : il se sent sale et poisseux, et pour cause : son corps autant que les draps porte les traces de cette nuit plus torride que toutes celles qu'il a jamais vécu.

La douche termine de le réveiller et soulage un peu ses courbatures.

Il a beau être sportif, son corps est rarement soumis à une activité si intense et régulière ; heureusement qu'ils ont eu l'option massage, jacuzzi et relaxation.

Mais cette nuit a réellement été intense, à l'image de leur désespoir et sa peau autant que ses muscles en témoigne : il a des marques dans tous les tons de rouges et de roses, des bleus là où il s'est de si nombreuses fois cogné, des griffures aussi, mais très légères.

C'est aussi pourquoi il renonce à porter un débardeur et un short, malgré la chaleur, et opte plutôt pour un pantalon fin et un t-shirt.

Il n'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps, à chaque fois que Quatre a eu besoin de s'isoler ou de l'attendre, il le retrouvait sur la terrasse.

Effectivement, c'est là qu'il le trouve, légèrement abrité du soleil par l'une des arches couverte de lierre.

Comme toutes les autres fois, il se fige dès l'instant où ses yeux se posent sur lui.

Il admire encore un moment son profil, se faisant de nouveau la réflexion que cet homme ressemble vraiment à un ange.

Il le pense à cet instant plus encore, à cause de la tristesse qui le sublime, de la mélancolie dans son regard qu'il a levé vers le ciel du même bleu, comme s'il voulait rejoindre son royaume perdu.

Trowa se reprend et s'avance jusqu'à lui.

- Bonjour, mon ange, murmure-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Quatre se dégage sans brutalité, mais fermement.

- Bonjour, Trowa.

Son attitude et son ton froid ont le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, pour Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Quatre ?

Le jeune homme lui fait face, lui souriant tristement.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se reculer encore un peu, mais il a le pilier de l'arche dans son dos.

- On peut arrêter ce jeu stupide à présent, Trowa, le film est fini, le rideau est tombé. Tu n'as plus à jouer la comédie.

- Il reste un peu de temps, encore…

- Peut-être, mais je ne le supporterai pas plus longtemps. Ça été merveilleux, mais en même temps si douloureux, de te voir feindre d'éprouver des sentiments pour moi, que tu ne ressentais pas.

- C'était ce que tu voulais.

- Je sais, répond-il en regardant les oiseaux tournoyer dans le ciel. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était d'être ton amant, d'être la personne qui compte le plus pour toi, même si tout était faux. J'avais envie de retrouver cette manière dont tu me regardais, ce soir-là, cette nuit-là, avant ce réveil horrible.

- Quatre…

- Je t'aime, Trowa, le coupe-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je t'aime depuis cette époque et jusqu'à maintenant, malgré l'improbabilité qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous, malgré ton indifférence, malgré mes propres histoires et les sentiments que j'ai eu pour d'autres. C'est toi que je cherchais à travers eux. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as permis de retrouver tout ça, de te retrouver, mais je ne supporte plus que tout soit un mensonge de ton côté. Je voudrai qu'on arrête et tant pis pour le temps qu'il nous reste…

Trowa l'enlace et l'empêche de se dégager.

- Je sais que je devrais faire demi-tour, partir, te laisser croire tout ce que tu viens de dire, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Tu le sais, tu l'as compris, Quatre, tu sens que tout n'est pas faux. Quand je te touche, quand…

- Tais-toi ! le coupe-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Mais c'est Trowa, et il y a l'arche dans son dos…

Il s'en sert d'ailleurs en le plaquant plus fort contre son pilier, lui écartant les bras pas tout à fait au-dessus de la tête, mais presque.

- Quatre, s'il te plait, écoute moi…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ce genre de choses, je ne veux pas que tu me dises que j'ai souffert pour rien !

Ses larmes inondent son beau visage alors qu'il cesse de se débattre.

Trowa l'embrasse alors, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Le long et profond baiser qu'il lui donne autant que son regard aspirent toutes ses forces, lui coupent le souffle et les jambes ; dès que Trowa s'écarte, il glisse au sol, l'entraînant avec lui.

Trowa lui prend le visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, hier, sous le feu d'artifice, ce n'était pas une réplique de script…

- Tais-toi… proteste-t-il faiblement, haletant toujours.

- Je t'aime, Quatre.

- La ferme ! s'écrit-il en essayant de le pousser, mais sans conviction.

Trowa l'attire contre lui et Quatre n'oppose plus aucune résistance, il est épuisé.

- Non, je veux que tu le saches, Quatre. Je t'aime depuis cette époque et jusqu'à maintenant, continue-t-il en reprenant volontairement ses propres mots. Moi aussi, j'ai cherché à te retrouver, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à me fixer.

- Tu… Trowa, tu n'as jamais rien oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit-là… ce matin-là… murmure-t-il en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il sent le cœur de Trowa battre plus fort, puis ses mains le presser un peu plus contre son torse, alors qu'un faible « jamais » s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Quelque chose se brise en lui, lui redonnant des forces qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, et il repousse violemment Trowa pour se relever.

- Pourquoi, Trowa ?

- Pour éviter qu'on en arrive là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, explique-t-il, debout à son tour. Mais apparemment, on échappe pas à son destin. J'ai cru pouvoir l'éviter, mais ça a finalement eu lieu…

- Je ne comprends rien : éviter quoi, au juste ?

Trowa ne se laisse pas déstabilisé par sa colère, qu'il sent nourrie de sa souffrance et de son désespoir. Pourtant il sait, car c'est de notoriété publique, que la colère rend Quatre incontrôlable ; heureusement il n'y cède pas facilement.

Mais Trowa est bien décidé à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux, même si ça semble mal parti...

- Je savais que ça se finirait comme ça, Quatre. Que tu serais obligé de te marier pour suivre la volonté égoïste de ton père et que tu ne lui opposerais aucune résistance. Alors j'ai nié avant qu'on ne s'attache trop l'un à l'autre, même si on avait déjà été déjà trop loin. Tu as bien vu ce qu'une simple semaine nous a apporté de bonheur et de douleur par rapport à la séparation ? Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver mais j'ai craqué et accepté. Il y a sept ans, j'avais réussi à cacher et nié mes sentiments, parce que je devais faire en sorte qu'on ne prenne pas cette route qui nous aurait fatalement conduit à vivre une séparation et à en souffrir davantage.

La colère de Quatre retombe d'un coup, balayé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort : il est complètement abasourdi par les mots de Trowa et leur implication, il se sent trahi.

- Tu… Enfin, Trowa, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? On aurait pu vivre une histoire qui aurait pu durer jusqu'à sept ans, si seulement tu nous avais donné une chance ! Ca aurait pu aussi ne pas marcher et alors, on aurait pu passer à autre chose ! Tu n'avais pas à décider seul pour nous !

- Je pensais vraiment qu'on échapperait à tout ça, Quatre, qu'on passerait à autre chose même sans jamais oublié, au fond, ce qu'on a partagé. Je suis désolé, je comptais sur la vie pour nous faire aimer d'autres personnes pour nous y aider… Je comptais sur la vie pour ne plus nous soumettre à la tentation, pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre entièrement. Quatre...

Trowa veut le prendre dans ses bras mais Quatre recule.

- Ce qui me fait vraiment mal, Trowa, c'est ton manque de confiance en moi. Tu m'as immédiatement jugé trop faible pour m'opposer à mon père… Tu avais donc une si faible opinion de moi ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que tu meures d'envie de me dire : « Regarde, Quatre, n'ai-je pas eu raison ? Tu t'apprêtes à épouser une femme imposée par ton père ! »

- Quatre…

Nouveau pas en avant de Trowa, les mains tendues avec espoir, nouveau pas en arrière de Quatre, tout son corps exprimant le rejet.

- Tu as raison, dans les faits, continue-t-il d'une voix terriblement froide que Trowa ne lui a jamais connu. Je suis faible, face à mon père, je n'ai pas protesté. Mais ce n'est pas seulement parce que je n'avais pas la force ni la volonté de le faire, c'est surtout que je n'avais _aucune_ raison. Voilà ce dont tu m'as privé, Trowa ! Tu m'as privé d'une _force_ et d'une _raison_ de dire non. Je n'ai pas pu m'attacher à quelque un depuis cette époque-là. Non seulement _tu_ as refusé d'être cette force et cette raison, mais tu m'as tant marqué que tu as empêché que quelqu'un d'autre le soit !

- Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça irait aussi loin, Quatre. Je ne t'aurais jamais touché cette nuit-là, ou je n'aurais pas nié, ce matin-là, si seulement j'avais su… si seulement j'avais compris ce que nous étions amenés à devenir, l'un pour l'autre… Comment aurais-je pu savoir déjà, à cette époque, que nous serions les seuls à pouvoir toucher l'autre de cette façon…

- Laisse tomber Trowa, le coupe-t-il encore en baissant la tête. Je ne veux plus rien entendre… Je suis tellement fatigué. Tout ça… tout ça ne sert vraiment plus à rien, maintenant.

Le sentant plus calme, Trowa tend la main vers lui jusqu'à frôler sa joue.

Quatre ne fait d'abord rien pour l'arrêter, mais dès qu'il le sent se rapprocher un peu plus, il se ressaisit et écarte sa main doucement.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout ? Tu me transportes au septième ciel et tu m'en éjectes brutalement, me faisant violemment atterrir directement en enfer.

- Je veux t'éviter de souffrir mais c'est tout le contraire que j'obtiens. Et pourtant je t'aime, Quatre…

- Ca suffit… J'aurai connu le meilleur et le pire, avec toi. Mais je ne regrette rien, tu sais. Je te remercie de m'avoir apporté tant de bonheur. Avec le temps et plus de maturité, j'arriverai à ne retenir que ça. Je crois que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, si nous nous revoyons un jour, je serai un homme marié.

Trowa se crispe à ses mots.

Il l'attire contre lui alors qu'il fait déjà demi-tour et l'embrasse avec fougue et désespoir.

Quatre lui rend son baiser avec la même passion, puis le repousse.

- J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions, je vais rentrer maintenant. Rashid viendra fermer la villa, tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler quand tu seras prêt. Il te ramènera où tu le souhaites.

Après un dernier long regard, il se détourne et quitte la terrasse.

Trowa entend bientôt le bruit du moteur et voit la voiture sortir de la propriété et lentement s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi dois-je toujours te regarder partir, Quatre Raberba Winner ?

¨¨¨¨¨¨

_A suivre (?)_

* * *

_**¤ Sors sa pancarte « Pas taper, pas taper ! » ¤ **_

**_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! _**

**_J'ai eu la gentillesse de vous épargner des couplets d'Eve Angeli "Avant de partir" en bande-son pour la dernière nuit de Trowa et Quatre, alors retenez vos coups please !_**

**_J'espère ne pas vous avoir donné de crise de foie..._**

**_Quant à nos deux amoureux... _**

**_Alors, à votre avis, Trowa va-t-il renoncer à Quatre ? _**

**_Ahaaaaaa… _**

**_Si j'étais vraiment une sadique, j'arrêterai ma fic ici… _**

**_Alors, le suis-je ou pas hé hé ??? _**

**_Telle est la VRAIE question…_**


	6. Un nouvel espoir : l'amour à l'épreuve

**Titre : une semaine de toi**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, ptit angst.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 3+4, 1+2.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid, Catherine Blomm Merquise, Zechs Merquise _

_**Résumé**_ : oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… mais tant qu'on a pas décidé de la fin, on peut continuer à les vivre... ne ?

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : kikoo ! Effectivement, je ne suis pas une sadique, vous l'aurez compris… Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic plus longue que prévue, mais ceux qui me connaissent ne sont pas étonnés, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme d'habitude, je conclurai par un épilogue, que vous trouverez plus que nécessaire, j'en suis certaine, quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre plutôt rapide… Bonne lecture et merci d'être encore là, merci pour vos reviews (merci caro06 que je ne peux pas remercier autrement qu'ici), merci pour votre soutien, votre confiance, votre patience. Kisu et bonne lecture ! Lysanea.

* * *

**Chapitre six : un nouvel espoir : l'amour à l'épreuve.**

_µµµµµµµµ_

- T'en penses quoi ?

- Tourne-toi complètement vers moi… Parfait, laisse-moi juste resserrer ta jolie cravate…

- On voit encore quelque chose ? demande Quatre en se laissant faire.

- Non, ta sœur a assuré, lui répond Duo, faut vraiment qu'on s'approche pour se rendre compte que ton teint est pas 100 naturel et que ça cache un truc.

Quatre refait face au psyché, qui lui renvoie une image qui est loin de le satisfaire, mais dont il doit se contenter. Sur les conseils de Duo, il a opté pour un costard bleu, afin de réhausser un peu l'éclat de ses yeux absolument ternes et sans vie, depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il a quitté la villa... mais il n'est pas sûr que ça donnera vraiment le change.

Le défi qu'il a surtout dû relever, en se préparant pour son mariage, ça a été de cacher les marques que sa peau a conservé de leurs étreintes.

A chaque fois qu'il s'est regardé dans le miroir, elles l'ont replongé dans cette semaine magique, lui torturant l'esprit qui n'est déjà pas dans un super état.

Même si son père se doute de quelque chose, leurs invités ainsi que sa _bientôt_ belle-famille ne doivent pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, au risque de provoquer un scandale.

A vrai dire, il s'en ficherait royalement s'il n'y avait pas sa fiancée ; elle aussi est soumise à la volonté de son famille, il ne veut pas lui rajouter le déshonneur en prime.

Et puis Kheïla est une chouette fille...

Mais elle n'est pas Trowa...

Elle ne le marquera jamais comme lui l'a fait, elle ne pourra jamais toucher son âme et marquer son corps comme lui, même lorsqu'il se retenait.

- Trowa avait pourtant fait attention, finit-il par murmurer. Je pensais que ça partirait en quelques jours…

- Ca s'estompe, mais ça ne part pas aussi rapidement, même s'il a été très doucement. Mais rassure-toi, on voit vraiment rien, les marques les plus visibles sont cachées par tes vêtements.

- Je l'avais plus ou moins prévu, mais pour mon cou et ma nuque, je comptais sur le temps. Heureusement que tu étais là et que tu as pu tout expliquer à ma sœur. Elle est forte en maquillage, mais je ne suis pas totalement tranquille. Je vais être la cible de tous leurs regards scrutateurs.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es plus que magnifique, mon Quatquat, ils vont tous être sur le cul en te voyant, ils ne vont pas se poser plus de questions. Et si y a besoin, je les calmerai avec plaisir.

- Merci, mon Dodo. J'espère que tu as raison et qu'ils ne vont pas me prendre la tête, je sais même pas combien de temps je vais tenir… J'en peux déjà plus…

- Hey, my angel…

Le jeune héritier se tourne vers son ami avec un pâle sourire.

- Excuse-moi, je vais me reprendre. Ca va aller, je t'assure.

- A d'autres ! Shit ! J'arrive pas à croire que je ne puisse rien faire !

- Tu peux faire quelque chose, et tu sais ce dont je parle…

Duo croise les bras sur sa poitrine en sifflant tout son mépris pour cette mascarade, ce qu'a bien compris Quatre, qui ne le prend pas pour lui.

- T'inquiète, mon Quatquat, je garderai la bouche fermée et je ne ferai rien de déplacé avec Heero qui pourrait faire sauter le balai que beaucoup des invités de ton père ont dans le cul.

Quatre se met à rire et Duo sourit, ravi d'avoir pu provoquer ça chez son ami.

- Ce que j'aimerai surtout, mon Dodo, reprend Quatre en serrant ses mains entre les siennes, c'est que tu restes à mes côtés, aujourd'hui et jusqu'à mon départ, au moins.

- Même si on vit pas dans le même pays ni même sur le même continent, je serai toujours là, tu le sais bien. Si tu craques, je débarque, t'auras juste à m'envoyer ta navette privée...

- Avec plaisir. Si je pouvais, égoïstement, je t'emmenerai et te garderai avec moi. Mais on a pas besoin de se voir pour être proches et se soutenir. Je sais que tu resteras près de moi, et tout ira bien, grâce à ça. J'arriverai à tout supporter, et je n'oublierai pas ce que c'est de rire.

La gorge nouée, Duo le prend dans ses bras et le serre tendrement contre lui.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, my angel. Je n'aime et ne fais confiance à ce point, aussi aveuglément et sans conditions qu'à trois personnes, dans ma vie : Heero, moi-même et toi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu ni abandonné, et je sais que j'ai raison de te faire autant confiance. Merci, mon Dodo.

Quelqu'un frappe alors que Quatre savoure encore le réconfort de cette étreinte, puisant la force dont il se sent avoir besoin pour affronter cette journée.

Ils s'écartent et Duo embrasse encore son ami sur le front.

- Entrez.

Heero ouvre la porte et entre, suivit de… Trowa.

Quatre se crispe.

Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis qu'il a quitté la villa, à la fin de leur semaine ensemble.

Quatre a souffert le martyr, jouant le jeu la journée durant les derniers préparatifs de son mariage, se tordant de douleur la nuit, tout son être réclamant Trowa, l'esprit et le sommeil peuplés des souvenirs de leurs étreintes.

Heero et Duo se sont pratiquement installés au manoir des Winner pour que Duo puisse être auprès de Quatre, lors de ces nuits horribles, à le soutenir du mieux possible, le calmant et apaisant sa douleur.

Malgré son désir, il a refusé de voir Trowa et de lui parler pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Trowa a respecté sa décision au jour le jour, parce qu'il réessayait tout le temps, et n'a jamais abandonné.

Après lui avoir mis son poing dans la figure, dès qu'il a appris le fin mot de l'histoire, Duo a fini par lui pardonner, même s'il continue de lui en vouloir pour avoir autant fait souffrir Quatre, et a même suggéré à son ami de lui parler...

En vain.

Et il n'a pas insisté.

Aussi, en voyant Trowa entrer à la suite d'Heero, il réagit immédiatement en se plaçant devant Quatre, lançant un regard lourd de reproches à son amant.

- Honey, t'abuses, c'est vraiment pas le moment de perturber Quatre !

- Trowa veut lui parler, c'est très important.

- Quatre a refusé toutes les fois où il lui a demandé, pourquoi croyez-vous que ce sera différent aujourd'hui, surtout aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que c'est leur dernière chance, Duo-kun, et que nous savons tous que ne pas saisir certaines opportunités dans la vie peut en gâcher une entière, voire plus. Allons à côté, que je t'explique et laissons-les en faire autant.

Duo se tourne vers Quatre, qui n'a pas lâché Trowa du regard depuis qu'il est entré.

- Ca ira, Duo, merci. Je ne vais pas tarder, essaye de les faire un peu patienter, si le maire arrive.

- Ok. Si ça va pas, t'appelles. A tout de suite. Et toi, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Trowa, fais attention à ce que tu fais, sinon je te redresse la mâchoire.

Trowa hoche simplement la tête, ayant bien lu le soutien de Duo sous la menace, puis remercie Heero d'un regard.

Leurs deux amis sortis, Trowa et Quatre se font face, Trowa s'approchant encore un peu.

- Tu es sublime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Trowa ?

- Tu m'en veux encore.

- Je ne t'en voulais déjà plus en quittant la villa. Mais je ne pouvais pas te parler ou te voir, pas avant mon mariage. Alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire, qu'on en finisse.

- Je me sens tellement con depuis que je t'ai laissé partir comme ça. Quatre, ça ne peut pas se terminer de cette façon.

- Et pourtant…

- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas donné une raison de t'opposer à ton père et à ce mariage ?

- Avec quelques années de retard, je t'en remercie…

- Quatre…

Il fait un pas vers lui, mais Quatre recule.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Trowa.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment, aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- J'en sais rien ! Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec la force de mon amour pour toi. Je sais, je _sens_ juste que c'est trop tard.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire et croire ça, tu essaies de t'en convaincre, c'est tout. Tu peux repousser ce mariage, au moins le temps de réfléchir encore…

- Réfléchir à quoi ? Ton manque de confiance en moi m'a cruellement blessé, du coup, c'est moi qui ne me sent plus capable de croire en toi. Tu as pris des décisions soit disant pour nous, pour notre bien, et ça a détruit tellement de choses… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce ne sera pas à nouveau le cas ? Je ne veux plus prendre de risques, j'ai trop souffert, j'en ai assez de cet état.

- J'ai compris mon erreur et je t'aime, Quatre. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je ne prétendrai plus jamais décider pour nous deux.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies compris, je suis heureux de l'amour que tu me portes, crois-moi. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et espérer que tout s'arrange. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas, même par amour. Excuse-moi, maintenant, je suis attendu, je dois y aller. Tu peux rester, bien sûr, mais s'il te plaît, pas de scandale.

Trowa le retient alors qu'il passe près de lui pour sortir et l'embrasse.

Quatre se laisse faire et finit par lui rendre son baiser un court moment, avant de le repousser.

- Quatre, s'il te plaît, ne nous fait pas ça… J'ai pris une décision qui nous a conduit à beaucoup de souffrance, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

Quatre le regarde longuement, puis soupire.

- Je pense que tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui est mis en jeu, par ce mariage. Mon père souhaite que je donne des héritiers mâles à la famille Winner. Mes enfants ne seront reconnus comme tels que s'ils naissent dans le cadre d'un mariage. Si je réalise le souhait de mon père, j'aurais enfin la paix, je pourrai enfin vivre comme je l'entends, libéré de ses pressions et de son emprise.

- Je comprends, seulement…

- Mais tu as raison Trowa, le coupe-t-il, tu as raison d'insister, tout le monde a le droit à une nouvelle chance.

Sur ces mots, il se dégage totalement de l'étreinte de Trowa et sort, le laissant intrigué mais plein d'espoir.

Un espoir qui lui fait rester et supporter la cérémonie devant le maire, s'attendant à ce que Quatre réagisse et interrompe le mariage, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Mais à la question habituelle et rituelle, Quatre répond « oui », malgré une légère et courte hésitation, donnant le sentiment à Trowa que son cœur s'est détaché de sa poitrine pour se briser au sol, en de si nombreux morceaux qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être reconstitué.

Il entend à peine le maire les déclarer « mari et femme », le sang battant dans ses tempes, alors qu'il quitte la salle des mariages et la mairie.

Heero, qui l'a vu se fondre au fond de la salle, puis la quitter précipitamment, se lève pour le rattraper, mais il perd beaucoup de temps à se frayer un chemin parmi les invités qui se pressent pour saluer les nouveaux mariés.

Lorsqu'il arrive à sortir enfin du bâtiment, c'est pour voir sa voiture s'éloigner.

Il n'a pas pu parler avec Trowa, il ne sait donc rien de ce qu'ils se sont dit, Quatre et lui.

Mais il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Heero compte bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et il sait qu'il ne peut rien attendre de Quatre, complètement inaccessible.

Le seul moyen est de retrouver Trowa.

Alors même qu'il a cette idée, son portable vibre : c'est un message écrit de Trowa, lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui affirmant qu'il préférait être seul pour le moment.

Heero connaît son meilleur ami, alors il n'insiste pas : Trowa sait qu'il peut faire appel à lui à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, il n'a qu'à ce tenir prêt.

A moitié rassuré, il rejoint Duo et le rassure d'une pression sur son bras et d'un regard.

Ce mariage absurde peut continuer…

OoOoOoO

**_Le lendemain matin._**

OoOoOoO

- Cathy chérie, j'y vais.

Catherine descend et embrasse son mari.

- Bonne journée, mon chéri.

- Trowa est arrivé, il est déjà sous le chapiteau.

- Parfait. Il va comment ?

- Il a sa tête de vaincu...

- Passer un peu de temps avec nous va l'aider à surmonter sa douleur. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est bien aussi qu'il puisse t'aider, ici. J'aime beaucoup le cirque, mais je ne pourrai pas travailler dedans.

- Pourtant, l'uniforme d'écuyer te va aussi bien que celui de colonel.

- Je préfère être assis sur un cheval que debout et en équilibre.

Catherine sourit et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'ai pas de préférence, j'aime les deux. Je te laisse partir avant que tu ne sois en retard. A ce soir, Zechs chéri.

- A ce soir, Cathy.

Catherine sort de la maison avec lui mais se dirige vers le chapiteau, accompagnant la voiture de son mari du regard et lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Elle attend qu'il ait disparu complètement de son champ de vision avant de se détourner.

Mais une voiture attire son attention, et elle la regarde avec stupeur s'avancer jusqu'à elle et s'immobiliser à quelques mètres.

Le chauffeur en sort et vient à sa rencontre.

- Madame Merquise, bonjour, je suis Rashid.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Mon mari vient de partir…

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous. Mon maître est dans la voiture, il souhaiterait voir Monsieur Barton.

- Votre maître… Vous voulez dire Quatre Raberba Winner, devine-t-elle facilement ?

- Exactement.

Catherine s'approche de la voiture et Quatre en sort pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, Catherine.

- Bonjour, Quatre. Félicitations pour votre mariage.

Ils n'avaient dû se voir que deux ou trois fois en tout et pour tout, dans leurs vies.

- Merci. J'ai su que Trowa était ici, je dois absolument lui parler.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, j'allais le rejoindre. Vous pouvez venir avec moi.

- J'ai très peu de temps, je dois me rendre à l'aéroport, j'ai une navette à prendre. Pourriez-vous lui demander s'il accepte de m'y accompagner ? Ou conduire Rashid qu'il lui fasse cette proposition en mon nom ? C'est vraiment très important que nous puissions parler.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Merci.

- Au revoir, Quatre.

- Au revoir, Catherine.

Quatre remonte dans sa voiture, regardant avec angoisse Catherine entrer sous le chapiteau.

Les minutes passent et personne n'en ressort.

Rashid finit par se tourner vers Quatre.

- Maître Quatre, souhaitez-vous que j'aille voir ?

- Inutile, répond Quatre alors que Trowa sort du chapiteau.

Quatre ouvre la portière.

- Bonjour, Rashid.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Barton.

- Quatre.

- Bonjour, Trowa. Tu acceptes de m'accompagner ?

- Oui. Je suis passé me changer parce que je m'occupais des chevaux.

- Excuse-moi, mais je devais vraiment te parler, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à imposer ce détour.

Trowa s'installe dans la voiture et Rashid prend la route de l'aéroport.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Quatre ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par son ton neutre et son air indifférent ; la tristesse dans son regard est bien assez éloquente.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite, hier ?

- J'ai vu ce que tu voulais que je vois, j'ai compris ton message.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Tu as voulu que je ressente ce que tu as ressenti, il y a sept ans, ce sentiment d'être trahi. De croire aux paroles de quelqu'un et de voir ses espoirs voler en éclats en une petite fraction de seconde. Je sais à présent ce que ça fait, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies plus envie de me faire confiance, aujourd'hui.

- Alors tu abandonnes, je ne peux pas espérer que tu te battes pour moi ?

Le regard de Trowa glisse sur l'alliance de Quatre, puis remonte se planter dans ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas assez lucide, pour le moment. Il faut que je me concentre pour ne pas sombrer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avant. Alors pour le moment, je dois me ressaisir. Ensuite, je pourrai réfléchir au moyen de... de te reconquérir. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Idiot. Ce n'était pas là mon but, et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Quand je t'ai dit que tout le monde méritait une nouvelle chance, je voulais que tu restes, pour planter le contexte à la proposition que je vais te faire maintenant.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je te crois, je le sens bien. Mais à quel point ?

Trowa le fixe un moment, surpris.

- Tu veux une preuve ? Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit moi qui intervienne, hier ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi mon père tient autant à ce mariage.

- Pour donner des enfants légitimes et des héritiers mâles à la famille Winner.

- Exactement. Je t'ai dit aussi comment je voyais les choses : je veux exaucer le vœu de mon père pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, pour ne plus rien lui devoir. A ce moment-là, je reprendrai ma liberté, avec le consentement ou non de mon père. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra. Pour l'instant je me donne un an. C'est pour ça que je te demande à quel point tu m'aimes. Ton amour est-il assez fort pour que tu m'attendes, une année et peut-être plus ?

Trowa sourit, le cœur léger et apaisé.

- Je t'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut, Quatre. Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi. Ne l'as-tu pas compris après tout ce que j'ai dit ?

- Même si j'ai des enfants ?

- Si tu me parles de la conception, je sais que tu ne coucheras jamais avec ton… épouse. Mais même si tu dois en passer par là, je l'accepterai. Si tu parles du fait même d'avoir des enfants, ça ne change rien pour moi. Mais ce sera peut-être différent pour toi, Quatre. Reviendras-tu vraiment ?

La voiture s'immobilise.

- Si rien ne change pour toi comme pour moi, nous nous retrouverons dans un an, le 16 juillet, exactement, là où tout a commencé, là où tout a repris, là où tout a été dévoilé.

- A la Villa.

Quatre sourit, embrasse le bout de son index et le pose sur les lèvres de Trowa.

- A dans un an, Trowa.

Il met ses lunettes et sort de la voiture, s'engouffrant dans l'aéroport sans se retourner.

Rashid le regarde à travers le rétroviseur.

- Je vous ramène tout de suite, Monsieur Barton ?

- A quelle heure est la navette de Quatre ?

- Dans vingt minutes. Il va directement rejoindre sa famille et sa belle-famille, qui l'attendent, avant d'embarquer.

- Vous ne partez pas, vous ?

- Nous prenons la prochaine navette, mais il y a déjà un grand système de sécurité qui est déployé en Arabie. Le mariage religieux va durer six jours.

- Je vois. Je vais descendre ici, ne vous embêtez pas. Roulez encore, au cas où certaines personnes auraient reconnu Quatre. Je ne veux pas lui causer encore des problèmes.

- Je vais faire le tour. Mais sachez que cela ne me pose aucun problème de vous ramener.

- Duo doit être là, je vais essayer de le joindre, je rentrerai avec lui.

- Très bien, Monsieur Barton.

Rashid redémarre la voiture alors que Trowa appelle Duo.

Effectivement, il est avec Quatre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il termine la discussion et attend son message dans lequel il doit lui dire où ils sont exactement.

Trowa remercie Rashid et suit les indications de Duo.

Jusqu'à ce que Quatre et toute la tribu, c'est le cas de le dire, disparaissent derrière les portes d'embarquement, Trowa reste caché, observant de loin, le cœur serré.

Une fois certain que plus personne ne puisse le voir et que parmi ceux restés derrière, personne ne puisse le reconnaître ou faire de lien, il rejoint Heero et Duo, qui se sont mis un peu à l'écart.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'accueillent en souriant tristement.

Trowa leur résume rapidement les choses, puis ils se tournent vers la navette qu'ils aperçoivent encore assez distinctement.

- Encore une fois, je le regarde s'en aller. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de le laisser partir, à votre avis ?

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, répond Heero.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru, il y a sept ans, et regarde le beau gâchis.

- Commence pas à avoir des regrets, Tro, ça va finir par te détruire. Un an, c'est long, très long, quand on est loin de la personne qu'on aime. Il va t'en falloir, des forces. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu pourras compter sur nous, lui promet Duo.

- Je sais, merci.

Les portes de la navette se referment et Trowa se détourne déjà, n'attendant pas qu'elle décolle.

- Duo pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui passe son bras autour de sa taille et dépose un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je ne sais plus qui ou quoi prier pour que ça se termine bien.

- Peut-être devrions-nous simplement croire en eux, tenshi.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, comme idée. Vivement l'an prochain !

- A qui le dis-tu…

Toujours enlacés, ils quittent le terminal pour rejoindre leur ami, alors que la navette n'est déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

_A suivre..._


	7. Epilogue : Respire

**Titre** **: une semaine de toi **

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, les extraits sont tirés de la chanson de _Nickelback_, Far away. 

_**Pairing **_: 3+4, 1+2.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner _

_**Résumé**_ : L'année est passée plus ou moins vite… Quatre et Trowa se demandent tous les deux si l'autre sera au rendez-vous…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Hello ! En sous-titre de cet épilogue, un proverbe italien ! Je trouvais qu'il collait bien à l'histoire… J'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue qui clôt ma fic… Merci à : **Calamithy, Caro06, Gayana, Ilham, Iroko, Kaga78, Laku-san, Mifibou, Marnie02, Nass, Sephiria Cat, Shini-cat, SNT59, Thefrenchfan, Yaone-kami (**reviews) et **Samossa-Hime, Darlian, Cleo-chibi, Dejo** (mails). Un grand, un énorme **MERCI** à tout le monde, pour vos reviews autant que vos mails ou les discussions par MSN. J'ai vraiment ressenti beaucoup de soutien et d'encouragement et ça fait du bien, vraiment ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pour la dernière fois pour cette fic. Enormes bises à tous !

.

* * *

**.**

**Épilogue : Respire.**

_**.**_

_**« Les blessures d'amour ne peuvent être guéries que par celui qui les a faites.»**_

.

Un an.  
Un an qu'il attend ce moment.

Jamais Quatre n'a vécu une telle expérience avant cette nouvelle épreuve, imposée par la vie plus que par lui-même.

Se lever chaque matin avec le visage de l'homme qu'on aime comme première image, lui accorder sa dernière pensée consciente le soir, vivre et revivre les moments partagés ensemble dès qu'on ferme les yeux... il a connu ça, avant.

Mais jamais avec une telle force.  
Jamais au point de pouvoir mener ses activités quotidiennes et plus que prenantes sans problème de concentration, sans erreurs et surtout sans douleur due au manque.

Bien sûr, Trowa lui a terriblement manqué.

Mais ce n'était presque que physiquement, parce qu'il s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il faisait partie de lui, qu'il l'accompagnait à chaque instant.  
Jusqu'à lui parler, les yeux levés vers le ciel ou simplement lui demander un avis, quand il prenait une décision, même sans espoir de réponse.

Toutes les actions qu'il a mené, durant cette année, le travail acharné pour préparer sa petite rébellion pour se libérer des chaînes de son père et de sa propre conscience, il l'a fait au début pour lui-même, pour pouvoir vivre comme il l'entend.  
Mais très rapidement, il s'est mis à penser à _eux_, à _leur_ avenir, il a tout fait pour qu'_ils_ aient une chance de construire _leur_ vie _ensemble,_ sans pression ni menaces extérieures.

C'est ce qui lui a donné la force de supporter cette année et de manipuler les gens sans se trahir.

Il a joué ce jeu stupide et hypocrite, tenant son rôle de mari fidèle, de gendre idéal, à la conduite respectable et irréprochable.  
Il aurait pu se perdre à jouer ce rôle, oublier quel homme intègre il était avant, combien il haïssait les mensonges et l'hypocrisie.

Mais l'amitié de Duo, encore et toujours, le soutien de sa femme Kheïla, compréhensive au possible, de ses hommes, prêts à le suivre contre son père, l'ont protégé.

Et surtout, l'amour qui le lie à Trowa.  
Un amour capable de déplacer les montagnes, comme on dit.

Oui, il a pris des risques énormes, sans vraiment savoir s'il retrouvera ou non Trowa, malgré leur promesse.  
Il a décidé de lui faire confiance, à nouveau, sachant que Trowa pourrait ne pas venir.

Mais cette fois, au moins, il sait que c'est une possibilité, et il s'y est préparé.

Ce qu'il a surtout besoin, c'est de savoir...  
D'être sûr.

Alors il essaie de conduire prudemment et doucement, mais il n'en peut plus, il veut savoir si Trowa a tenu le coup, s'il sera au rendez-vous.

Le trajet de l'aéroport à la Villa lui semble terriblement long, alors qu'il lui avait paru bien court, lorsque Trowa l'avait accompagné, un an plus tôt.

._  
**And I miss you** (Et tu me manques)_

Il attend ce moment de vérité depuis douze longs mois…  
Mais ça a eu un prix : il s'est obligé à rester loin de Trowa, gardant des kilomètres de terre et l'immensité des océans entre eux, rejetant ses appels et ses mails, le cœur broyé.

_**Been faraway to far too long **(J'ai été trop loin pendant trop longtemps.)_

Et il se demande, le cœur a présent noyé d'angoisse, si ce traitement n'a pas fini par lasser Trowa.

Qu'a-t-il pu déduire de ce silence, alors qu'il fait encore la une de nombreux magazines, qu'on diffuse encore un peu partout cette photo prise à la naissance de son enfant ?  
Comment ne pas douter et se poser de questions, en voyant ce portrait de famille si touchant, les deux parents tenant tendrement le bébé de quelques semaines dans leurs bras ?  
Lui-même, malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouve déjà pour sa fille chérie, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer devant le cliché.

Non, il ne pourra pas en vouloir à Trowa, s'il a cessé de croire en eux, s'il ne venait pas…  
Mais il _doit_ savoir…

Il ne se doute pas que Trowa est déjà arrivé et qu'il l'attend patiemment sur le petit muret, devant sa villa, lui aussi inquiet et impatient, les secondes tourbillonnant autour de lui.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **(Je continue de rêver que tu seras là avec moi)**  
An you'll never go **(Et que tu ne partiras jamais)_

Il se demande si Quatre va venir, s'il a raison d'y croire, alors qu'il vit depuis un an avec cette femme, _sa_ femme, qui vient à peine de lui donner un enfant ?  
Alors que depuis un an, s'il veut entendre sa voix et le voir, il doit passer par les médias ?

Ce silence l'a cruellement blessé, mais il n'a pas voulu se laisser détruire par les doutes.  
Il a vécu cette année, sentant chaque seconde passée, en tenant le coup uniquement grâce à la perspective, l'espoir de le revoir, quoi qu'il ait à lui dire...

_**Stop breathing if **(Je ne respire plus si)**  
I don't see you anymore **(Je ne te vois plus )_

Le revoir une dernière fois, même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait ensuite, s'il devait leur refuser une dernière chance.

_**On my knees I'll ask** (A genoux, je demanderai)**  
Last chance for one last dance **(Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse)**  
Because with you, I'd withstand **(Parce qu'avec toi, je défierais)**  
All of hell to hold your hand **(Tout l'enfer pour tenir tes mains)_

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile de renoncer à lui une seconde fois, mais sa douleur n'a aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il a ressenti, lorsqu'il a dû feindre l'amnésie et la bêtise pour le quitter, ce fameux lendemain de la Fête du lycée.

Prendre cette décision avait déjà été très difficile, mais il était persuadé alors que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
Alors il l'a fait.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ait regretté sa décision, jusqu'à il y a un an.

Il ne s'est même pas réjoui d'avoir eu raison, lorsqu'il a appris que Quatre allait se marier selon la volonté de son père.  
Pour lui, les choses suivaient leur cours et il ne devait en aucun cas le perturber.

Il a vécu ses histoires, il a vécu de bons moments durant certaines d'entre elles, mais à chaque fois hanté par le souvenir de Quatre.  
Comme il a toujours su que lui aussi l'était par le sien.

Il s'est remis de nombreuses fois en question, face à la souffrance qu'ils éprouvaient à être séparés, se demandant si elle aurait été si forte, s'ils avaient vécu leur relation à fond.

Il sait aujourd'hui et depuis un an que c'était une erreur de prendre cette décision seul, mais la décision en elle-même ne l'était peut-être pas.  
C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté la proposition de Quatre de passer cette semaine avec lui, un an plus tôt.

Parce qu'il en avait envie.  
Parce que Quatre lui manquait.  
Parce qu'il voulait y voir un signe du destin, une seconde chance...  
Et il l'a saisie.

Plus les jours ont passé, lors de cette fameuse semaine, plus leur amour confiné en eux si longtemps, jusqu'à être tu et nié, s'est ouvert comme une fleur au soleil, s'est affirmé et épanoui.  
Il n'est pas question pour lui de remettre cette fleur en terre, il est bien décidé à se battre, cette fois.

_**I'd give it all **(Je donnerais tout)_

Une voiture s'approche et s'arrête.

_**I'd give for us **(Je donnerais, pour nous)_

Quatre arrive enfin et stoppe la voiture.

_**Give anything but I won't give up **(Je donnerais n'importe quoi mais je n'abandonnerai pas)_

Avec un bonheur et un soulagement infinis, ils se regardent et se sourient.

Trowa descend du muret, Quatre sort de la voiture et ils se retrouvent face à face… enfin !  
Un moment passe encore en silence, durant lequel ils se regardent, incapable de parler, même s'ils échangent beaucoup de choses par leurs regards.

- Bonjour, Quatre, finit par murmurer Trowa.

- Bonjour, Trowa.

Le tendre sourire qui a fleuri sur leurs lèvres s'élargit, mais ils semblent encore hésitant.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué et plus encore.

_**Because you know **(Parce que tu sais)**  
You know, you know **(Tu sais, tu sais)_

- Ça me rassure, parce que tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi. Je me suis souvent demandé si j'avais bien fait de te laisser partir.

_**So far away **(Si loin)_

- Tu as trouvé une réponse ?

_**Been far away to far too long **(J'ai été si loin trop longtemps)_

- Aucune de satisfaisante. Je t'ai laissé partir parce que je n'avais pas le choix, tu me l'avais demandé. Mais si tu me l'as demandé, c'est d'abord parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix et que ça nous a mené à cette situation. Mais ça a été très difficile, je ne voulais pas te laisser partir dans cette navette, avec _elle._

_**But you know **(Mais tu sais)_

- Il le fallait, Trowa.

_**I wanted **(Je voulais)**  
I wanted you to stay **(Je voulais que tu restes)**  
Because I needed **(Parce que j'en avais besoin)_

- Je sais. Mais j'avais l'impression de te laisser partir sans que tu ne me crois vraiment, sans que tu aies eu l'assurance que je t'aimais. Tout me paraissait trop fragile.

- Pas fragile, mais fragilisé, oui. Ton manque de confiance en moi m'avait profondément blessé et de ce fait, je n'avais plus confiance en toi, en ta capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais je n'ai pas douté de ton amour, Trowa, jamais, et ce dès l'instant où tu me l'as confié, ce dernier matin.

- Mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi pendant cette semaine ensemble, Quatre. Tu as compris et accepté que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, depuis notre adolescence et jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_**I need to hear you say **(J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire)**  
That I love you **(Que je t'aime)**  
I have loved you all along **(Je t'ai aimé tout le temps)_

- Oui, Trowa. J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu m'as toujours aimé, que ça a aussi dû être difficile pour toi. Tu as cru tout ce temps avoir pris la bonne décision et tu as vécu dans l'erreur. Ca a failli nous coûter beaucoup. Mais je t'ai pardonné. A ton tour, pardonne-moi de t'avoir imposé cette épreuve, ce silence, je n'aurais pas pu aller au bout de cette année sans ça. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne t'aies pas laissé le choix.

_**And I forgive you **(Et je te pardonne)**  
For been far away to far too long **(D'avoir été si loin si longtemps)_

- Il n'y a rien a pardonné. Je t'ai imposé une distance et une séparation bien plus longues, par le passé.

- Tu l'as dit, c'est du passé.

Leurs sourires s'élargissent encore.

_**So keep breathing **(Alors continue de respirer)**  
Because I'm not leaving you anymore **(Parce que je ne te quitte plus)_

- On ne se quitte plus, à présent.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, mais Quatre y discerne quand même une légère interrogation, un besoin d'être rassuré, peut-être ?

- Exactement, répond-il en s'approchant encore de lui.

- C'est bien vrai ? Tu as une enfant, une… une très belle petite fille…

_**Believe it **(Crois-le)**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go **(Accroche-toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais partir)_

- Elle s'appelle Ghalia. Ca veut dire "précieuse" et elle l'est déjà pour moi, bien qu'elle n'ait qu'un mois.

Trowa sent son estomac se contracter mais il repousse au loin l'angoisse qui en est la cause.  
Quatre fait tourner son alliance autour de son annuaire, avant de le regarder de nouveau de ce regard qui ne ment jamais.

- Je reste un homme marié, reprend-il, pour le moment et pour un temps encore indéterminé. Mais ce ne sera pas long, car avec l'appui de Kheïla, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre fin rapidement à ce mariage, de moi-même.

- Comment ça ?

- Le but officiel de ce mariage était d'avoir des enfants légitimes qui puissent hériter. J'ai donné assez de matière à mon père et aux généticiens pour concevoir tous les héritiers qu'il souhaite, jusqu'à repeupler l'Arabie, s'il le désire. J'ai respecté mon engagement, mes enfants seront légitimes, ce ne seront pas des bâtards conçus hors mariage. Je ne dois plus rien à mon père, Trowa, ses menaces ne m'atteignent plus.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Cependant, je ne compte pas n'être qu'un géniteur, je suis aussi et surtout un père. Ca n'enlève rien au fait que c'est avec toi que je veux et _vais_ vivre, Trowa. Au début, avec discrétion, parce que pour l'instant, j'ai une petite fille, mais pas de garçon. Mais ensuite, nous pourrons vivre notre relation au grand jour. Tout est presque prêt, à présent. Si tu acceptes ça, ces débuts difficiles, cette attente, je veux bien re-signer pour plusieurs semaines de toi… jusqu'à une vie entière, sans problème.

_**Keep breathing **(Respire)**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go **(Retiens moi et ne me laisse jamais partir)._

Trowa sourit et le prend - _enfin_ - dans ses bras.  
Ils poussent tous les deux un long soupir de bien-être en se serrant avec force et tendresse.  
Quatre s'enivre de l'odeur ambrée de sa peau, qui en a aussi la jolie teinte.

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien nous séparer, murmure Trowa, en promenant ses lèvres dans ses mèches dorées. Pas sans me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et je ne te laisserai jamais repartir, sauf pour voir tes enfants, bien sûr.

- Je repars dans deux semaines pour fêter mon premier anniversaire de mariage, je reviendrai peu après, lui assure-t-il sans se détacher de lui.

- Je serai patient. Je comprends que tu aies une famille, Quatre, je ne ferai jamais pression sur toi la concernant.

- J'ai une famille, c'est vrai, mais je tiens à en construire une avec toi aussi. Tu représentes déjà autant pour moi, Trowa. Et j'ai choisi la famille avec laquelle je veux vivre : toi. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être un peu vite, mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, tu acceptes d'adopter certains de mes enfants.

Trowa reste un moment sans voix et Quatre se crispe, se reculant légèrement, craignant d'avoir été trop loin, trop vite.  
Mais Trowa se reprend et le serre contre lui de nouveau, le cœur battant.

- Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, mais la surprise passée, je trouve l'idée très intéressante. Elle doit juste faire son chemin, mais nous avons le temps. Heero m'a dit un jour que ce n'est pas tant parce qu'elle est fragile qu'une chose est précieuse, mais aussi parce qu'elle est précieuse qu'elle est fragile.

Quatre s'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux et sourit, soulagé.

- C'est bien vrai. Alors, que dirais-tu d'entrer fêter ce nouveau départ ? propose-t-il en sortant ses clés et son pass.

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée.

Ils jettent un œil à la Villa avant de se regarder l'un, l'autre, lisant la même chose dans leurs yeux et leurs sourires.  
Alors avant de rentrer, ils s'embrassent longuement, à cet endroit même où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, huit ans plus tôt.

Un baiser long et passionné, qui dit tout de leur amour, de combien toucher l'autre leur a manqué, tout ce temps, de leur désir de l'autre, qui s'est éveillé dès qu'ils se sont vus, qui s'est embrasé dès qu'ils se sont touchés et qui se nourrit de leur échange.

Un baiser tendre et langoureux, portant la promesse d'un présent et d'un avenir heureux, qui a le goût d'un passé éprouvant, douloureux mais formateur et aussi et surtout, derrière eux...

Ils sont bien décidés, cette fois-ci, à être les seuls maîtres de leurs destins, qu'ils espèrent réunis en une seule et même destinée...

Et juste au cas où…

- Attention la branche ! Outch…

- _Tenshi_, ça va ? Je suis désolé…

Quatre et Trowa se séparent, arrachés un peu brutalement du doux cocon de tendresse où les avait conduit leur baiser et se retournent pour découvrir avec surprise leurs meilleurs amis s'extirpant des feuillus bordant la route.

- Duo ? Heero ? s'étonne Quatre. Mais qu'est-ce que… Trowa ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mon ange.

Duo s'avance, se frottant la tête là où, visiblement, une branche l'a fouetté, alors qu'Heero essaye de tenir sa main éloignée pour y poser un mouchoir.

- Donne moi ce foutu mouchoir que je puisse aller embrasser mon Quatquat, ça fait six mois que je l'ai pas vu ! Mon Quatquat ! hurle-t-il en se jetant au cou de son ami, qui le réceptionne avec bonheur. Tu m'as trop manqué, chacal !

- Oh la, mon Dodo ! Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Montre-moi ton front, tu t'es fais mal ?

- C'est rien, ça pique juste un peu…

- Il s'est courageusement interposé entre une branche et moi, révèle Heero en lui tirant affectueusement la natte, avant d'embrasser Quatre. Bonjour, Quatre et bon retour. Ca fait plaisir de te voir... au rendez-vous. Vraiment.

- Merci, Heero. Je n'aurai manqué ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

Pendant ce temps-là, Trowa s'est approché de Duo pour jeter un œil à son front.

- C'est qu'une égratignure, fais pas ta chochotte, juge-t-il en lui souriant, taquin.

- C'est qui la chochotte ? Répète un peu, pour voir !

Ayant senti la réaction venir, Quatre s'est agrippé au bras de Duo, l'empêchant de sauter sur Trowa.

- Calme-toi, Duo ! On sait tous que ça aurait pu être pire ! T'es un vrai héros, mon Dodo ! s'enthousiasme-t-il alors que Duo se calme enfin.

- T'as de la chance que ça me fasse plaisir de te retrouver comme ça, Trowa, tu ressemblais plus à grand-chose, ces derniers temps.

Les quatre amis échangent des sourires et des regards complices et entendus.

- Dites, reprend Quatre, c'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de vous voir, au contraire, je suis super content de cette surprise, mais.. qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On voulait juste s'assurer que vous seriez au rendez-vous et ne pas vous laisser faire la même bêtise qu'il y a huit ans, maintenant qu'on est au courant de tout, explique Duo en se détachant de Quatre pour ébouriffer la mèche de Trowa, qui lui met une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Outch ! Méchant !

- Hey ! proteste Trowa, qui vient de s'en prendre une à son tour, de la part d'Heero.

- Stop ! s'interpose Quatre en riant. On a pas fini, si on commence ce jeu-là. Que diriez-vous de rentrer boire un verre ?

- Non, on va vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, on est rassuré, maintenant.

- Duo a raison, on fêtera ça une autre fois, ajoute Heero en passant un bras autour de la taille de Duo.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard, se comprenant parfaitement ainsi.

- On a toute la vie devant nous pour profiter l'un de l'autre, assure Trowa en prenant la main de Quatre.

- Ça nous fait plaisir de partager notre bonheur avec vous. Allez, y a pas à discuter, on entre _tous_.

- Ok ! Vous savez, on peut comprendre que ce soit difficile de se contrôler après un an d'abstinence forcée, alors si ça vous démange trop, vous pourrez toujours nous mettre à la porte !

- Ou vous éclipser un moment… nuance Heero.

- On y songera, répond Trowa alors que Quatre actionne l'ouverture du portail.

- Dis, mon Quatquat, je pensais à un truc, aussi…

- Au secours… murmure Trowa, s'éloignant prudemment de Duo quand même.

Celui-ci lui tire la langue avant de reprendre.

- Le temps que tu aies d'autres enfants, je pense, non, je suis _certain_ qu'Heero aura enfin accepté de me partager et de répondre à mon désir d'avoir des enfants bien à nous. C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, _honey_, ça fait bien longtemps que ça n'a plus d'effets sur moi… Bref, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on en adopte un dans ta multiple descendance ?

- Ce serait formidable, mon Dodo ! Ce serait vraiment génial…

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écrie Heero, scandalisé. C'est une blague ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien, Duo, répond Trowa avec un sourire. Tu viens juste d'exprimer ton désir d'adopter un enfant de ton meilleur ami pour en être le père. Ce qui se traduit, dans la caboche du Heero jaloux et possessif que nous avons là, par « _je veux un enfant de Quatre _».

- C'est vrai, dans un sens, mais pour l'élever avec toi, _honey_. Je veux un enfant _de_ Quatre, mais pas _avec_ lui. C'est comme si j'adoptais mon neveu ou ma nièce, tu comprends ?

- Ma caboche égoïste, jalouse et possessive ne peut pas assimiler cette nuance, désolé. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas encore prêt à te partager. Et les enfants ne sont pas encore nés, on en reparlera à ce moment-là.

- Holly Mary Mother of God, Hee-chan… soupire Duo.

- Je suis désolé, Duo-kun, s'excuse Heero en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je ne t'aimerais pas moins parce qu'on aura un enfant, _honey,_ je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Enfin, bref, on en reparlera entre nous, pas la peine d'embêter tout le monde avec ça. J'abandonne, mais seulement pour le moment, précise-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Parce que ça me fait encore complètement craquer que tu m'aimes à ce point, aussi...

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons... murmure Quatre en souriant. Bon, je rentre la voiture et je vous rejoins. Je ne sais pas si on a de quoi se faire un bon repas, mais au pire des cas, on improvisera... Pas de soucis pour le dessert, j'ai des gâteaux fait par quelques unes de mes sœurs et je suis déjà sûr qu'il y a du Nuttela (R) pour toi, mon Dodo, dans une des deux cuisines …

Duo lui saute au cou, ravi.

Après avoir amené la voiture au garage, Quatre les retrouve devant l'entrée.  
Heero et Trowa sont déjà en haut des marches, mais Duo l'a attendu en bas, et il lui attrape le bras dès qu'il arrive.

Ainsi bras dessus, bras dessous, Duo et Quatre montent l'escalier en riant, sous le regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé de Heero et de Trowa, qui affichent un sourire que seuls leurs deux amants savent leur inspirer...

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**Note de fin : **

Merci d'avoir lu cet épilogue jusqu'au bout, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à vos questions et à vos attentes.

Vos reviews ainsi que vos mails et certaines discussions m'ont donné une idée ; vous m'avez parfois dit que vous auriez souhaité lire quelque chose sur tel ou tel moment que j'ai évoqué. Je ne me suis pas attardée dans cette fic, ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aurais pu beaucoup plus développer cette histoire mais je préférai faire court (plus ou moins), juste quelques chapitres mais certains assez denses et beaucoup d'émotion dans chacun.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais peut-être à faire une sorte de recueil d'os où je m'efforcerai de répondre à vos attentes concernant certains moments en rapport avec cette fic, préquelle, séquelle, vignette... Pour l'instant c'est une idée comme ça, mais tout dépend de vous, en fait. Parce que perso, j'ai pas mal de fics à bosser ! lol !

Mais si vous avez des idées ou des demandes particulières ayant trait à cette fic, ça peut aussi être un thème, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, à m'envoyer un message ou un mail. J'ai eu pour l'instant deux demandes concernant Heero et Duo, quelque chose de vague concernant Trowa et Quatre. J'ai pris note, et j'attends un peu vos réactions pour voir comment traiter tout ça ! Aucune demande ne sera ignorée, c'est promis !

Sur ce, un dernier mot pour les personnes qui liront cette fic une fois finie, merci de l'avoir lue, déjà, merci pour vos reviews, si reviews vous postez, et quelque soit le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis sa publication, votre avis m'intéressera toujours, et vos idées pour le projet qui se sera peut-être réalisé alors (?) aussi, ca l'étoffera !

Enormes bises à tous, bonne vacances ou bon courage pour ceux qui bossent, et à bientôt, j'espère.

_Lysanea_ ¤ **very happy** ¤

* * *

**Mise à jour **: le recueil en question existe : **une semaine de toi 2 : os, préquelles, séquelles.** (Je sais, rien de bien original comme titre).


End file.
